Spring Break
by XxLoveWafflesXx
Summary: AU! In only two days, Katniss and her friends, Glimmer, Marissa, and her cousin, Clove, are off on Spring Break, planning to go to California. But the next day, will Peeta finally have the guts to ask out Katniss? Rated T because do you really think the Hunger Games is a kids trilogy? I don't think so...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ok, this is the first FanFiction I have EVER written! So I hope you all like it. Just letting you know, the characters are a little OOC, and Marissa is supposed to be Foxface, and Clove is Katniss's cousin. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. Most of them belong to Suzanne Collins._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

Today was just another ordinary day in Foothill High School here in Seattle, Washington. Ordinary meaning being screamed at and chased down by teachers, pulling pranks, and practically destroying the school. Later, at home, I would shut out my family by either locking myself in my room, crawling out the window, not even bothering to do my homework, which will lead to the one hundredth millionth detention I will have in a row, just so I can either get out of the house, or to hang out with my friends Glimmer, Marissa, and my cousin, Clove. Just another ordinary day.

But I don't care. Because in just two days, it's Spring Break. And I can't wait to get out of this prison.

All of us are planning to get out of Seattle and head down to California. I can't wait. The anxiety is killing me.

Clove keeps nudging me saying that Peeta Mellark, the football star, keeps staring at me. I roll my eyes at her and just focus on my food. That's when Glimmer brings out her iPod and little mini amplifier and plays remixed songs as if she was a DJ. Marissa starts dancing on the table and apparently starts a fad. I stay in my seat, humming to the songs when Clove jumps up with her.

"Come on, Katniss! Dance with us!" Glimmer says barely loud enough for me to hear her.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here," I say.

"Please!" Glimmer begs.

"Fine." I laugh as she pulls me up.

Now not only is Peeta staring at me, but everyone is staring. I mean, of course they're dancing on the tables acting as crazy as possible, but Clove, Glimmer, Marissa, and I are practically the masters in the world of Crazy. I look in Peeta's direction for half a second, realizing he's laughing and dancing on his table with his friends too. He catches me looking at him even though I only stared for barely a second. I smile. He smiles back, and I look away, remembering my crazy friends.

After lunch, Clove grabs my arm and pulls me in the Janitor's Closet.

"What the heck, Clove?" I yell at her. She shakes me back and forth, making me dizzy.

"Katniss, Peeta likes you! Couldn't you tell by the way he stared at you?" She replies.

"Yeah sure, like a football player is interested in me,"

"He is!" Clove says, shaking me once again.

"Stop shaking me!" I say, pulling away from her grip. "Anyway, I highly doubt Peeta likes me. There's no way.

"You'll see, Katniss. You'll see." Clove says while slowly walking backwards and exiting the Janitor's Closet.

Does Peeta like me? I mean, yeah, he's cute, kind, a gentleman, funny, strong, and has a beautiful way of words, but does that mean that I like him back? Hold on there, I don't know if he likes me in the first place. Maybe he stares at everyone like that. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, _I think.

The next day at school, we get assigned new seats in every class. And I'm sitting right next to Peeta in all of them. Yippee.

It's time for lunch and of course, Peeta's staring at me.

"Ooh, Katniss. Looks like somebody's interested in you." Glimmer tells me in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, Glimmer." I tell her. My friends laugh.

"Anyways," Marissa attempts to start a conversation, and I hope it works. "Wanna prank the cheerleaders?" Marissa smiles mischievously. I nod in excitement. I hate the cheerleaders. In the movies, they portray cheerleaders and the stuck up, snobby, rich girls in shorty short shorts, and a bikini top. At our school, that's basically all they are.

"So what's the plan?" I say. Marissa comes up with the idea of filling their lockers full of slime that'll ooze out as the head cheerleader, Tiffany, freaks out. Then, they have cockroaches in their pom-poms.

As Clove lets out a fake evil laugh, all of us laugh until I'm interrupted when someone taps my shoulder. I look behind me and find him.

"Hi." Peeta says.

* * *

_A/N: Did you guys like it? If you did, review please! I'll try to write as much as I can during this week if you all like it. So, since I really hate Gale, and I hope you all do too, I'm not going to make him like/love Katniss. I'm just making him Peeta's best friend or something. Can't wait to read all of your reviews! _

_-Allison :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: ZOMG! A lot of you guys alerted and favorited so fast! Thx so much! I just had to write this chapter for you guys as soon as I read my emails. Oh, and just answering Fibble… LOL. Wow, I suppose he would, but just for my own amusement, I'll make him a football player. It's supposed to be AU, CLEARLY, but I forgot to put that in the summary. :I _

_Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins._

_Enjoy!_

"Hi." Peeta says. I looked into his crystalline blue eyes. Could eyes really be that blue? I fell into a trance. "Uhh, Katniss? Are you feeling okay?"

My eyes widened to the sound of his voice, realizing Peeta was still there in front of me. "Oh, hi Peeta. Yeah, I'm fine," I tell him. I can feel Marissa and Glimmer snickering, while Clove is bursting out in laughter. "What brings you here, Peeta?"

"Well, I thought I could talk to you alone." He answers. I can hear them all say _Oooh!_ I scowl at them, then look at Peeta again, feeling the blush on my face which I hope he doesn't notice. We leave the cafeteria and I lead him into the Janitor's Closet. That place seems like the only one for privacy.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I ask. I was getting curious, since he looked nervous in the cafeteria, but I'm pretty sure Clove caused him to feel that way.

"Well, Spring Break starts tomorrow," He begins, "And I just wanted to see if you wanted to come see a movie with me sometime next week."

Oh. My. God. He's asking me out! I don't know whether to feel happy and excited or angry and scared-ish. I have to choose my words carefully.

"Peeta, I'd love to go to the movies with you," I start. "But, I'll be heading down to California with Glimmer, Marissa, and Clove." Now I want to go to the movies with him. Great. I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I mean, I _do_ want to go out with him, but I'll be on vacation, and I barely know him, so I just can't invite him to come. Can I?

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I hope you have fun. I have to go to practice. I'll see you around."

Right when he's about to leave, I grab his hand and pull him to me. I've made up my mind. I want him to come. As soon as I took his hand I felt a little shock travel through my body.

"Peeta, um, do you want to come to California with us? You can bring your friends if you want,"

He studied my face. He probably didn't believe what I was saying. It took him a while to process it, but he said, "Sure. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, so if I were you, I'd start packing."

"Will do." He says. I give him a smile. He smiles back.

"Where should I pick you guys up?"

"Umm, pick us up by my house. Do you know where it is?"

I let out a "Mhmm,"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Peeta."

He leaves, and I just stand here. I have a strong feeling that Clove and the rest of the girls were eavesdropping. I walk slow and quiet, hoping they won't hear me. I open the door slightly, and see Marissa with a glass cup over her ear tumbling over as I opened the door.

"KATNISS! What was that for?" She exclaimed so loud, it was deafening.

"Well, why did you eavesdrop?" I retort.

"Well I, uhh... Hmm… Why I did I eavesdrop?"

I laughed along with others, until Glimmer says, "So, you invited Peeta." She says while raising an eyebrow. She shakes me almost as fierce as Clove did. "Do you realize what you have DONE?" I shake my head "no," curious to know what she is so angry about. "By you inviting Peeta and his _friends,_ that means Cato is going to come! You know I have a crush on him!" I rolled my eyes.

Glimmer has practically been in love with Cato for as long as I can remember. I laughed. "Don't worry, it's fine. This means Cato will get to know you more and like you more as a friend. And apparently, he will like you so much, he's going to ask you out." Glimmer let out a breath of relief.

"Let me guess, one of you guys like Gale?" I ask. Marissa blushes, and slowly raises up her hand. "The same thing goes for you too." I calm her down. She smiles.

"Now," I say, "Let's pelt our teachers with water ballons filled with mud."

Everyone has a big grin on their face, while they reach for the water balloons and quickly make mud.

_A/N: Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me. Gale and Marissa? Ehh, I don't know. :P I'm going to make Gale scared of her or something. XD Just kidding… maybe. _

_Hope you guys enjoyed! _

_-Allison _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So, Peeta finally asked Katniss out. (Finally? That was chapter 2!) It's time for the leave to California along with Gale, Cato, Marissa, Glimmer, Clove, Peeta, and Katniss. Hope you guys like it. OH! And, just a technical shout out to GirlonFire10203 – Because I LOVE California too, since I was also born there! Yup. It's my home state. :PP_

_Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters. Most of them belong to Suzanne Collins._

I had just finished packing my stuff just in time because that next minute, the doorbell rang.

"Bye, Prim!" I said and hugged my little sister. "If there's an emergency call me, or tell mom. Okay?"

"Yes, Katniss, I'm not a little baby anymore." I smiled at her comment. I couldn't believe she was turning fifteen this year already. Time flies by so fast.

"I know, Prim." Glimmer honked on her car signaling that I should leave right now.

"Tell mother I said bye." I gave her one last hug, and left the house.

Right when I stepped out, approaching Glimmer's car she says, "It's about time!"

I looked at the car. It was a blue Chrysler with the top off. "Um, Glimmer? Don't you think it's going to be a little tight here when the boys come?" I ask.

"Well of course! That means Cato will be even _closer_ to me!" She answers. I roll my eyes, and step in. "Okay, now let's head down to Peeta's house.

His house isn't that far away, but believe me, it's huge. Clove bends over to turn on the radio and turns up the volume all the way. We all start screaming randomly and then laugh.

I step out of the car so I can ring the doorbell. _Ding dong!_ Peeta opens the door.

"Hello, Katniss," He says, "We'll be out in just a sec." I nod. One minute later I see Gale and Cato run past me. Turns out, they're racing.

"Cato, there's _no way_ you can be _me_!" Gale yells out to him.

"_Really_ Gale, because last time we raced, no wait, all the _other_ times we've raced, I've beaten you."

Peeta chuckles then opens the car door for me. I enter, and he sits right next to me.

Gale and Cato finally stop racing, thank _goodness,_ and come over to us, and Cato sits next to Glimmer and Gale sits next to Marissa. She blushes, and Glimmer winks at me. The music is still going on. Clove and Glimmer both say "Whoo!" trying to yell over the music.

And we're on our way.

Thank you so much, Glimmer. Because of you, I cramped between Peeta and Clove. As much as I love Clove as a cousin, she can't stop annoying me whenever I'm around Peeta.

"So," Clove begins. Oh no. "Are you and Katniss already lovebirds? Or are you taking it slow?" Clove says to Peeta, while pointing to the both of us.

"Um," Peeta's uncomfortable.

"Just ignore her, Peeta." I assure him.

"Okay, but is she going to be like that during the whole trip?" He asks.

I take a deep breath, and say, "Sadly, yes." I give him a smile and scoot a little closer to him. He smiles back and fiddles with my hair, which I don't mind.

We stop at a gas station and put down the top, since it's getting a little dark and chilly.

"So, Cato, you and Peeta are on the football team?" Glimmer asks Cato. I let out a little laugh only for Clove and Peeta to hear.

"Yep. That's probably why I can run faster than Gale." He jokes. I can hear Gale silently say, "Well!" Marissa laughs.

Peeta stops with my hair. I kind of miss it.

"So, while we're in California, are we gonna head down to the beach?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, and I hear that the water is amazingly clear and a bright turquoise, and not only that, it's vacant. So we'll have the whole entire place to ourselves." Marissa answers.

"Sweet! It'll be like a private beach or something." Gale comments.

I missed the way Peeta played with my hair, and I suddenly longed for his touch. So I intertwined my fingers with his.

Peeta looks at our hands, and lets out a small smile.

"So, Katniss. I guess my question's been answered from you and Peeta. Or should I say, _Lovebirds." _She laughs at us. I roll my eyes at her, punching her in the arm not too hard, but hopefully hard enough for her to shut up.

"Well, guys. I'm not going to drive all day, so, we'll be stopping at a hotel. But here's the bad-ish part. I don't want to waste all the money on hotel rooms for all of us, so only one person is going to have their own room. Any takers?" Glimmer tells us.

Clove shoots up her hand and begs "Pleaseee!" Since she's the only one who raises her hand, she takes the room. Which means I'll have to share a room with either Peeta, Cato, Gale, or Glimmer or Marissa. Surely, I don't want to share a room with Cato and Gale, but I wouldn't mind with the others. As long as Peeta and I don't stay in the same bed, or same with Glimmer or Marissa.

"Well, I'm not sharing the same room with Cato," Gale says.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Glimmer says. "How about Katniss with Peeta," I slightly blush. "Marissa with Gale," Marissa gives a look to Glimmer as if saying _thank you._ She nods. "And that leaves me and Cato!" Cato smiles, but Glimmer has an even bigger smile on her face.

So we enter the hotel. It's bigger than I expected it to be, and much fancier. I hope we don't have to pay a whole bunch of money for just one night. And surprisingly, it isn't very much. I grab the suitcase out of the car, which Peeta offers to carry but I say it's fine. My hands are full since the suitcase isn't the only thing I'm carrying. I'm carrying a little bag, not a purse, but a bag full of things like DVD's, CD's, books, and little pointless things.

"Glimmer, can you carry my phone for me? My hands are full." I ask.

She clearly sees that, so she says, "Sure."

I walk into the room, and see there's only one bed. But thankfully, it's king size, courtesy of Clove. I put down the suitcase on the little table and walk into the bathroom and put down the toothpaste and toothbrush. Peeta walks in.

"Whoa. Big place." He says. Peeta looks at the bed and chuckles to himself.

He puts down his things, and while he does, I say, "Be right back, Peeta. I left my phone with Glimmer."

He nods and continues to organize his stuff.

I knock on Glimmer's door and see that it's slightly open. So I walk in and find her and Cato kissing very passionately. But Glimmer notices me immediately and quickly pulls away from the kiss.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I left my phone with you."

"Right," Glimmer says, taking my phone out of her pocket. "Here you go. Bye!" She says and waves, and when I leave, she closes the door and makes sure it's locked. And before I take a step, I hear her moaning "Mmm," I smile and laugh to myself, then walk away.

I walk back into mine and Peeta's room and jump to the bed, sitting right next to Peeta.

"Hey," He says.

"Hi. You'll never believe what I saw Cato and Glimmer doing." He laughs, interested in what I'm about to say.

Minutes went by, and we keep talking, and laughing. I found out I enjoy myself most when I'm with Peeta. I mean, sure he asked me out, and I technically asked him out to go here with us, and now here we are, sharing a bed.

Guess that means I like him. A lot.

Peeta glanced over the clock and we saw that it was 3:29 AM. We both laughed at this since we've been talking for hours. But right when we finished laughing, Peeta kissed me.

_A/N: MWAHAHAHA! I'm so sorry. CLIFFHANGER! I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I don't want you guys getting angry. Seriously, please don't get angry. I hope this was long enough for you guys, since it was the longest chapter I've done so far, and a certain someone (Claire) asked that I make a longer chapter, so here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! –Allison:3_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Ok, I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger. But I just couldn't help myself. :p Anyways, I'd to say thank you to everyone. Seriously, every time I read your reviews, I can't help but smile. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true! I'd like to thank three people: Claire, GirlonFire10203, and fictionbooksaremylife. It's people like you three who inspire me to write more. So thank you! This chapter is for you three and everyone else who favorited/alerted/reviewed/or just reading this. Thank you SOO much!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own most of the characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins_

* * *

Peeta kissed me. He kissed me, he really did. And to my surprise, I kissed him back. It wasn't fierce and rough, but it was gentle, and it made me want more. His lips were soft, and tasted of vanilla. Before I could do anything else, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"What're you sorry for? That was great." I say, giving him a smile.

"I just had to do that, at least once."

"No, really, it's ok. I enjoyed it."

He chuckled, then looked at the clock again. It wasn't 3:29 anymore, but it was 3:46. How long was our kiss? It only felt like a few seconds…

"We should probably get to bed, we'll be back on the road tomorrow."

"'Kay, but give me a moment, I'm gonna change into something more comfortable." So I looked through the suitcase and grabbed a tank top with spaghetti straps and some shorts, then locked myself into the bathroom. I smiled to myself as I thought about the kiss. And I just wanted to taste his lips again.

As soon as I finished changing, I turned off the lights, and hopped into the bed with Peeta.

"Wow, we've only had one kiss, and we're already sleeping with each other," He says. I laugh at his statement. Even Cato and Glimmer had two beds, though I'm sure they ignored one. It made me wonder how Gale and Marissa were doing. Clove too. She must be thinking about writing a book called, "20 Ways to Annoy Katniss and Peeta! With 15 Bonus Ways to Annoy Them! With Including DVD!"

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Orange." Orange. When I think of orange, I think of a neon orange that stands out more than any of the other colors. But Peeta clearly saw that I was trying to figure it out, so he says, "Not a bright orange, but soft, like the sunset."

"Oh." I closed my eyes trying to conjure up a sunset, and I nodded my head. "Thank you. I see why you like it so much."

He smiles, and I can't help but smile back.

"You have a beautiful smile. You know that?" I blush. My smile can't be that "beautiful" for someone to compliment.

"Thanks." I look into his eyes once again. And even in this darkness, they are bright, and like a beautiful light blue. They're like crystals.

I fell asleep by looking into his eyes. Stupid eyes and their magical powers.

I dreamt a meadow. In that meadow, there were flowers all over the place. There were patches of roses, daffodils, primrose, violets, and so many others that I couldn't name. But there was one that caught my eye. Instead of having the same flowers crowding it, it was singular. It was a dandelion. The first dandelion in the spring. It was a sign of hope, that things will be able to bring peace and happiness to this world.

As I woke up, I saw Peeta laying in front me, saying, "Good morning, Katniss."

"Good morning, Peeta."

We both sat up and stretched. I wonder if Glimmer and Marissa are already up. I should check on them, but then again, I want to enjoy being alone with Peeta.

"We should probably get dressed, since they will pick us up any moment." Peeta says.

"Right. And if we have time, maybe we can watch a movie. You pick. This hotel has On Demand."

"Okay," Peeta grabs his clothes. I do the same, and head into the bathroom. I change fast into dark blue skinny jeans and a white off shoulder top.

He's already ready. He's in a black t-shirt and jeans. We both got into the bed and I handed him the remote. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I said you can pick."

"Mmk. How about... comedy?"

"Okay."

"How about we watch Rush Hour 3?"

"Perfect! I love that movie."

We ended up watching the whole thing, and finally realized that it was 7:14 AM. I was getting hungry, and was tempted to order room service, but found out they have a free breakfast buffet here.

"Wanna catch some breakfast?" Asks Peeta.

"Sure. Let's go."

We go downstairs, and I get some eggs and bacon. With orange juice. Peeta gets the same. We sit down by the bottom left corner of the room, near the entrance. Behind us is just glass, and we have a perfect view of the pool. The pool is actually pretty big, but strangely, no one's in it. Peeta tells me he's going to get a refill on the orange juice. When he comes back, he has a half full cup and two muffins. He hands me one of the muffins. It's chocolate chip, my favorite since I'm not a big fan of blueberries or other berries.

"Thanks, Peeta." I take the muffin and bite into it.

"No prob." He says. "Thanks for inviting us to come with you guys."

"Oh, you're welcome. Marissa and Glimmer and I wanted that anyway,"

"Really? What do you mean?" He questions.

"Well, Glimmer likes Cato, _obviously,_" I say. Peeta lets out a small laugh. "Marissa has a crush on Gale, not too obvious, but you can tell. And then it's you and me." He smiles. When he smiles, it's like the whole world smiles, and it brightens up my day. "Did you have a good sleep last night?"

"One of the best I've ever had in a long time. You?"

"Same. Did you have a dream?"

"Yup. Did you?"

"Yes." I told him about my dream about the dandelion in the meadow. He seemed fascinated by it. He told me about his dream.

"My dream was about you and I. We were in the future. Future like how they portray it in movies, music videos, and other stuff. Everything was so electronic, and cool. But then, all of a sudden, there was a fire, and that future got destroyed, and we were the last two people alive. But it was a good dream because that meant I got to stay with you."

I smiled at this. If the world somehow ended, and only two people survived, and I was one of them, I hope Peeta would be the other person with me.

* * *

**A/N:** _Again, I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger, but on the bright side, here's another sort-of-long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. -Allison :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ If you haven't read my other story, The Train, it says WHY I am sorry, but just in case I need to clarify it to you, I'll explain. The boy in my class who I've liked for a really long time now, found out I liked him. Now everyone in my class, even him, has been making fun of me. Now I don't like him. Now I hate him. Probably because he poked my back, looked at me, and snickered. Then I'm like, "What the freaking heck?" And my friends are like, "He knows something you know! You LIKE HIM!" That pretty much broke me. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's long overdue, sorry._

**Disclaimer:** _No, I sadly don't own the Hunger Games or its characters…_

* * *

_And the song is called Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's. I LOVE IT! And You Don't Know You're Beautiful by One Direction ;)_

* * *

The next day, we finally arrived in California. I was pretty excited, and by the looks of it, my friends were too.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Glimmer said. "There's a beach party happening tonight, and we're all going." We all smiled. "But, from what I hear, there's a song that everyone's gonna be all lovey-dovey to, and we don't want to look like total idiots, so we better partner up so we won't just stand there looking like fools. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gale said, quietly.

"What was that, Gale?" Glimmer said, giving him her death stare. It was actually very creepy. You don't want to mess with her when she's angry.

"I said your shoes _totally_ go with your outfit." He said.

"I know, right?" Glimmer then walked off, ignoring what just happened. We all laughed.

Cato ran up to Glimmer. I heard him ask, "So… partners?" She nodded excitedly.

"Katniss, are we partners?" Peeta asked.

"Definitely." I said.

Gale and Marissa paired up, leaving Clove alone.

"Um, Clove?" I started to say.

"It's fine, don't worry. Besides, why dance when you can pelt people with water balloons full of red kool-aid? You know, so you can stain their 'Oh, so Pretty Outfits!'" My jaw dropped. "Except, you guys, of course," We laughed, though I'm pretty sure she's serious.

_**At the party…**_

Peeta and I were dancing to music, when all of a sudden, one of my favorite songs played, and I haven't heard it in two years.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
says, "Boy, quit foolin' around,"  
I told her, "I love the view from up here,  
warm sun and wind in my ear, we'll watch the world from above  
as it turns to the Rhythm of Love_

Peeta and I dance together. I look around, and see some other couples kissing. Some are slow dancing. But I wouldn't slow dance to it.

_We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
and sway to the Rhythm of Love_

_Well, my heart beats like a drum (boom, boom, boom!)  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine_

_We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun, you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
and sway to the Rhythm of Love_

_When the moon is looow  
we can dance in slooow moootion  
and all your tears will subside  
all your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone  
you'll still be humming along  
and I will keep you in my mind  
the way you make love so fine_

Peeta and I smirk at each other at that last line.

_We may only have tonight  
But 'til the morning sun you're mine  
All mine  
Play the music low  
And sway to the Rhythm of Love_

_Ohh, play the music low  
And sway to the Rhythm of Love_

_Yeah, sway to the Rhythm of Love_

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"Umm—"

Clove interrupts.

"Oh. My. God. _Katniss!_ It's One Direction! Come dance with us!" She drags me by pulling my arm and runs off to Glimmer, and Marissa.

Clove starts singing along and start jumping, so does Glimmer and Marissa.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need makeup to cover up  
Because the way that you are in enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_

All the girls start screaming.

I guess I'll never know what Peeta had to tell me.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah, sorry again, for being late. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter filled with lyrics. Huge writers block. Next time, I'll think of something better. Please forgive me! I would understand if you all are disappointed in me right now :(_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Here it is, folks! Chapter (What should be,) 6! And to that person who reviewed, HELLO2-4, I already knew that's what the song was called, it's just that people get confused sometimes, so in case they didn't assume that it was that song, I changed the title up a bit. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the Hunger Games, I never did or will, but if I did, I'd make Katniss love Peeta at an instant, make Gale die in a mining "accident" that someone (PRIM! Wouldn't that be hilarious?) set off. Or maybe switch it up a bit and make ME Katniss! So I could forever be in the arms of Peeta. *Sighs Romantically…*_

_Oh! And since I thought I had made Peeta's character sound maybe a little boring, I'm doing it in his POV._

**Peeta's POV:**

As soon as Clove dragged Katniss away, I walked over to Gale and Cato, who were enjoying a drink, and Cato might've been a little bit drunk.

"Peeta! My _man!_ How's it going?" Cato yelled in my face.

"Good, I guess." I answered, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, ok. Want a beer?" Cato offered, grabbing a beer and handing it to me. I pushed it away.

"Yes, I want a beer so I can get drunk and act like a total idiot and wake up with a massive hangover. No thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Fine, more for me!" He said then laughed away, approaching Glimmer. Then they started kissing. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow-ness." Was all Gale could say. I let out a small laugh. A girl named Johanna approached us.

"Hey, boys," She said trying to be as seductive as she can while being drunk. "Wanna dance?"

"Um, no." Said Gale.

"No thanks." I added.

"Fine, you're missing out on all of _this!_" She said while pointing to her body.

"Oh. My. God. Lady, just go away!" I said.

"HAHAHAHA! You're _real _funny!" She dragged my arm to the dance floor. I made a face that made her laugh even more.

I looked over to Gale and he smirked. I scowled at him.

"So, what's your name?" She screamed.

"Why does it matter? You're so drunk, you won't be able to remember in the morning," I stated.

"OMG! Unicorns ARE colorful! ROFL!" I couldn't believe this lady.

"Just GO AWAY you SHE-HOBO!" She then started crying, and I started laughing at her. "HAHAHAHA!" Then I skipped away to Gale.

"Dude, what _happened_ over there?" He asked, very interested in what I'm about to say.

"She asked for my name, started talking about how unicorns are colorful, then started saying 'OMG!' and 'ROFL!', then I'm all like, 'Just GO AWAY you SHE-HOBO!' Then she started crying and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I skipped over here, and that's when you asked, 'Dude, what_ happened_ over there?' And then I'm all like, 'She asked for my name, started talking about how unicorns are—"

"Ok, I get it. Ha! I guess I would laugh at her like an idiot too." He interrupted. "Let's go back to the girls." I nodded.

We both skipped there with our arms linked. Everyone was laughing at us. I didn't understand why until people started us gay. Ehh, people nowadays.

"Um, Peeta? Are you drunk?" Katniss asked.

"Heckers to the no! I guess me and Gale were bored so we did this!" I replied.

"Ah, I see." She nodded. "Well, this party's getting old anyway, so we should be leaving,"

"Okay!" Everyone said.

Cato mimicked everyone saying "Okay!" in a nasal voice. Drunk Cato. Ah, I should've got this on video to see what his reactions would be like if he was sober.

So then, as we left, we decided we needed to make an impression as we left, and I, yes I, had the AMAZING idea of pretending we're all ninjas, and making this whole party explode! Everyone of course, agreed, so we started walking and doing karate chops at people while Gale was throwing ninja stars at people.

"Um, Gale? Two questions: One, where did you get ninja stars? Two, why do you _have_ ninja stars?" Glimmer asked.

"One, duh! eBay! Two, I feel like I needed protection everywhere I went. So these ninja stars help a lot.

Everyone started laughing, and before we knew it, we were laughing so hard, at nothing anymore. And everyone, yes everyone, was staring at us as the party went silent and the music turned off. Then, oddly enough, everyone started laughing too. I didn't get it so I ran over to some dude, and punched him in the face. Then I ran away, screaming 'cause he was a big guy, so I ran away as he was about to throw a knife at my face. Fun!

So I ran to the car, along with my friends. "STEP ON IT!" I yelled. _Wow, Peeta. You are some ridiculously awesome ninja. Ridiculously, epic, charming, HOT, ninja. _I thought. _I know everyone else is thinking it. But I better be silent otherwise Katniss would think I'm a freak. But you gotta let out your crazy inner self, you know?_

So, then I asked, "Glimmer? Can you plug my iPod into the car so we can listen to a song?"

"What song?" She questioned me. You don't question Peeta. Peeta questions YOU. But I tried to stay cool and all but I gave her a serious death glare. She felt uncomfortable. I COULD FEEL IT! "Um,"

"THIS ONE!" I said.

"That didn't really help, I still don't know what song…" I pointed to it. She looked at it closely, then looked at me. Then nodded with a smile on her face as if saying, _Oh, I totally approve._ But she didn't have to say that since I have the ability to read people's minds. Yeah, I know. Hidden talent. But. It's. Epic.

She turned the volume all the way up, and Glimmer and I started singing a duet.

_Dora!  
Boots!  
Come on, Dora!_

_Do-do-do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-do-do-dora!_

Dora dora dora the explorer!  
Boots, that super cool exploradora!

Need your help!  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/n/nickelodeon/dora_the_explorer_theme_ ]__  
Grab your backpacks!  
Lets go!  
Jump in!  
Vámanos!_

You can lead the way!

Hey! hey!  
Do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-dora!  
Do-do-dora!  
Do-do-do-dora!

Swiper no swiping!  
Swiper no swiping! (oh man)

Dora the explorer!

Katniss, Gale, and Marissa looked at us weirdly. Clove and Cato, however just started singing immediately along with me and Glimmer. It was a quartet! Shortly, though, after a couple of weird glances from _them_, (Katniss, Gale, and Marissa,) they sang along. Now it wasn't a quartet, it was a choir! I think…

We got home, after Glimmer got in a car accident. It was quite funny, actually, since no one got hurt. Except Clove had a huge bloody gash on her leg. But nothing too severe. But I knew better than to laugh, because if I did, my nose would've been broken by Clove, Katniss might've punched me in the face, and Glimmer would and Marissa, maybe Marissa, would probably just laugh with me.

When I got home, I lay on the bed, as I fell asleep, having some weird dream about something that would be yearly in this dystopian universe place thingy where the people there in a country named Panem would have this thing called the Hunger Games where they send kids ages 12-18 to fight to the death, and only one victor can win. I know, crazy right?

**A/N:**_ I know, Peeta belongs in a hospital in the "Special People" area. LOL. Anyway, I needed to let my randomness flow. And besides, people portray him like this in Hunger Games Facebook fanfics anyway. So I might as well gave it a shot and made him all weird and stuff. And it turned out pretty well, don't you think? Peeta's POV is fun. Someone suggested I should do other people's POV's so I might do that. Just watch out if I do Glimmer. She's explosive. UGH! I HAD A REALLY GOOD IDEA LAST NIGHT AND I LOST IT! HOW SUCKY IS THAT? Eh. Well, hope you liked this chapter as much as I did._

_BYE! _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Guess what? My brain is fixed! (I didn't go to a doctor or anything, not like that…) But Spring Break will now go the way it did in the beginning, it'll stick to the plot now. And I think I might've messed it up a bit, and I forgot to mention something so I'll tell you now to clear things up. Okay, everyone WAS in a different hotel earlier, but now they're in a new hotel in Catalina Island which is across from San Diego. It's (as someone said in the reviews,) a beach resort. Now they're there. Forgot to mention that. SORRY. I suck D: _

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, I don't own the Hunger Games!_

**Marissa's POV:**

I was starting to get worried about Gale. He was sleeping, yes, but he kept saying really weird things, and started laughing in his sleep. He kept saying things like _I need to be a ninja! Kiss me!_ Or something like _Peeta…Katniss…Glimmer…Cliff…AHH..Ninja mission! _I didn't understand. So I just woke him up.

"Gale! Wake up!" I shook him a little. "Gale!" I said. He woke up laughing.

"I just had the craziest dream ever." He told me what it was about, and really, it was crazy.

**Katniss's POV:**

"Good morning, Peeta." I greeted as he woke up.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey, it's pretty hot outside; do you feel like going to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure, let's wake everyone up, if they aren't awake already." I nodded.

I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and headed into the bathroom to change. I put on an orange bikini under. It wasn't too bright or anything. It was a pretty orange. Then I put a blue T-Shirt over it and white shorts. I came out, and Peeta already had his swimming trunks on, and a black T-Shirt.

"Okay, I'm ready. Who do you want to wake up?" He asked.

"I'll take Glimmer and Cato, and Clove. You can take Gale and Marissa." I said.

"'Kay." He said. We both got out of our room and saw the miraculously blue ocean. But Peeta's eyes were my favorite kind of eyes.

I entered Glimmer and Cato's room first.

"Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey, Katniss. What's up?"

"Peeta and I were just wondering if you want to go to the beach, if that sounds cool."

"Yeah! Definetely!" Glimmer said. "Now I'll have the opportunity to wear those new sandals I got yesterday!" Glimmer said excitedly.

"And you, Cato?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure!" He said. I nodded. I started walking towards the door.

"Katniss?" I turned around. Glimmer said this.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me find out what to wear?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Glimmer ended up going in an aqua and dark blue striped bandeau with a pink shoulder off shirt that say as bubble letters and in the letters is a scene of a beach, with jean shorts. And her new sandals, are green, my favorite color.

"Glimmer, you want to help me wake up Clove?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. She's probably sleeping in today." She answered.

We walked over there and opened the door. "Hello—AHH!" Clove threw a water balloon at us.

"Who's there?" Clove screamed.

"Clove, chill, it's us." Glimmer told her.

"Oh. Sorry, guys. I thought you were a guy barging in or something." Clove apologized.

"Well we're clearly not guys…" I said.

"Really, I'm sorry! So, why are you guys here?" Clove questioned.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to go the beach!" Glimmer told her.

"Sure!" Clove said. I'll change. She grabbed her clothes. She also, wore a bandeau, like Glimmer, except hers was an amethyst with some ruffles. Then she wore a green tank top and blue shorts, (Not jean shorts, though.) and blue flip flops.

We all walked out and headed towards the guys and Marissa. Cato had a smirk on his face. I looked the girls and looked at me with the same confused expression, and I shrugged. Cato had a bag with him, and I didn't want to know what's in it.

Marissa just joined us. "Hey girls," Cato said. "You better bring some towels…"

"Um, of course, we're going into ocean water, of course we're going to get wet," Marissa said.

"Yeah. _Ocean_ water," Cato said. I looked as confused as ever. He walked away.

"O-okay.. Let's head into the car." Glimmer said. We put our things in the trunk, including our towels and Cato's bag. Clove also had a bag of things I wasn't aware of.

We drove to the beach. Glimmer wasn't kidding. This beach had the clearest water I'd ever seen. It was beautiful. And no one was there but us and another couple a few feet away. Marissa and I grabbed the towels and layed them down on the sand. Clove grabbed us all by the arms and whispered to us, "Get over here!"

"Hey! Where are you girls going?" Gale asked, with a smirk.

"To the bathroom, Fail!" Clove yelled out. We all giggled and came inside. There was a lock and Clove, of course, locked it.

"Guys, we're on a special mission," Clove said. We all looked at each other weirdly. "In this bag, there are super soakers. Once I unlock this door, we're not going to open it like ladies, but we're going to kick it open with the super soakers in our hands. Now we got to hide. We need to go around the bathroom, and sneak around. We can't let those boys see us! Once we get close enough, but we're going to still hide, but we're all going to pull the trigger, getting those boys soaking wet. Got it?" We all nodded. We all smiled evilly.

Clove kicked the door opened and we all somersaulted out. We were crawling around, making sure the guys don't see us. We were armed, and were going at war. We hid around.

"Okay guys, we I yell 'fire', we're going to charge at the guys and squirt, making them soaking wet." We nodded. We kept crawling around. There was a bush that I hid behind. And before I knew it, Clove screamed "FIRE!" I ran around the bush, hopped over the railings, and squirted. All the boys _were_ soaking wet. They were screaming.

"We've been ambushed!" Gale yelled. And right before our eyes, Cato grabbed the bag, grabbed _their_ super soakers and threw it at the boys. They all caught it. They were prepared. This. Is. War.

"Girls, hide!" Marissa shouted. There were rocks so were ran fast over to them, and we each hid behind them.

"Guys, I can't let my shirt get wet. Do you _know_ how much money I spent on it?" Glimmer said, worried for her shirt.

"Then take it off!" Clove said. Not only did Glimmer do it, but the rest of us did, too.

"Ooh! New plan!" I said. "Okay, when I say 'run', we run towards the water, and go under, with our super soakers under with us, but we stay under, then we'll start screaming, and asking for help, as if we were drowning. They boys will be so fooled, they'll come over to us, and once they start running towards us, we'll spray them! But before we spray them, we need to pretend we're dead or something. When I cough, we come back to life." Clove nodded in approval. "Okay. Ready?" They also nodded. "RUN!"

We all ran towards the water. The boys were bewildered. They didn't get what we were doing. We finally got inside and got into a deep part, and stayed under. We can all hold our breaths for a long time. We were on a swim team in junior high. The boys must be curious now. We looked at each other. I nodded.

"Aaaah!" Glimmer screamed. "Help!" She started coughing. We did the same.

"Help!" Cough. Jump up. "Us!" Cough. Jump down. We said, coming up and down back into the water. We all coughed like crazy , then went back down, holding our breaths again.

As planned, we caught a glimpse of the boys taking off their shirts and running towards us really fast. I did a thumbs up, and on command, the girls had their eyes shut and bodies still with the super soakers still in our hands.

"Glimmer! Glimmer, are you okay? Glimmer!" Cato said, lifting up Glimmer's body from the water. She stayed still, her eyes still shut.

"Marissa!" Gale yelled. He did the same, and lifted her up.

"Katniss, are you okay? Katniss, come back to me!" Peeta said. I coughed, and groaned, my eyes still shut. "Katniss?"

All of us squirted our guns at them. They were completely taken by surprise, and we started laughing. They were screaming and yelling things like, "Stop!" or "I surrender!" or even something like, "Ugh, you're squirting my eye, that hurts!" It was _really _funny.

Finally, after nine minutes or squirting dangerously, we stopped. And the boys were grateful.

The couple close to us was now staring at us, but laughing. Clove and I exchanged glances. We'd decided to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Katniss, this is my cousin, Clove," Clove rose her hand up to wave, then put it down. "And you are?" I said.

"I'm Finnick, this is my girlfriend, Annie," Finnick said.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Annie greeted excitedly. Marissa and Glimmer had just joined us.

"Here are our friends, Glimmer and Marissa." Clove said.

"Hi," Marissa said, shaking hands with Finnick and Annie. Glimmer did the same.

"And these are our other friends slash boyfriends," Clove said with a smirk. "Gale, Peeta, and Cato." She pointed to each one of them.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Annie said, rather happily.

"You too!" Glimmer said. We walked off to the guys.

"Who are they?" Peeta asked me.

"That's Finnick, and that's Annie. We just met them." I said.

"Oh, okay." He replied.

"Well guys, I don't know about you, but I'm going to tan while the sun's still here," Glimmer told us, lying on her beach towel with her eyes shut.

"You're going to get skin cancer," Clove said with a smirk.

"No, I'm getting Vitamin D, Clove. Don't be so foolish." Glimmer responded.

"Okay, okay. But don't blame me if you end up in the hospital." Clove said. Glimmer scowled at her.

Peeta started playing with my hair again. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

A couple of hours later, we decided to head home. I yawned, shutting my eyes and resting my head on Peeta's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Kind of," I said. I yawned again.

"Yup, you definitely are." He said. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the car had stopped and we were already at the resort. Peeta was carrying me all the way to my room.

"Hey," I said. He smirked. I was confused.

"It looks like Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" He said. I laughed.

"Katniss, you were asleep the whole ride!" Gale said.

"Sheesh, people. So, I fell asleep. Sue me!" I said sarcastically. Cato rolled his eyes.

"So, you think you can walk again?" Peeta asked.

"Nah, not really. Just take me to my room." I replied.

"Cato! You should totes carry me!" Glimmer begged. Cato widened his eyes.

"Oh, no. You carry _yourself_!" He responded, letting out a small laugh. She gave him a puppy-dog face. "I hate when you make me do things like this," He grumbled. Glimmer laughed.

"Well, you better get used to it, Cato!" Glimmer said, still laughing. Cato groaned. I laughed too.

Peeta opened put the card-key-thing in the slot, and it opened. "Sweet dreams, Katniss." Peeta said. I yawned again.

"You too," I said sleepily. He shut off the lights.

"Good night." And he closed the door.

**A/N:** _Actually, this is my favorite chapter. I loved writing the 'battle strategy' with the super soakers. Yay! I included Finnick and Annie! I think I'll make them appear again sometime… As you can tell, this chapter was much more like the chapters under seven, six, and the note. And it's staying true to the plot! I really actually am sleepy right now, but I don't see why, it's exactly 7:55 right now, so…_

_Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, 'cause I did! Review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _New idea, so I figured I should write it before I forget it. I don't really want to put much effort into my A/N right now I'm done now. (And Peeta isn't crazy, that was only dream Peeta. This is REAL Peeta.)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't OWN the Hunger Games, quit ASKING ME THAT!_

_The song is called "Perfect Two" by Amber._

**Peeta's POV:**

I sat up after a long night off tossing and turning, barely having enough hours of sleep. This was becoming a pattern. I couldn't sleep anymore. I checked the clock and it was 5:47. I might as well go check on Katniss to see if she's okay, or struggling in a nightmare.

I opened her door slightly and saw that Katniss wasn't in her bed. I opened the door all the way. _Where is she?_ I thought. I rubbed my eyes. I'm tired. I've been tired all the hours, yet I can't sleep.

Well, the beach is there in front of me, so I might as well go over there and relax, watch the sunrise, stuff like that. So I took a towel for me to lie on, put on my sandals, and left.

It's not really a long walk; it's just about five minutes.

I put down the towel, and just layed there for a few ten minutes. I shut my eyes, enjoying the peacefulness. I opened them after a while, sat up, and saw that Katniss just sitting there, a long ways from me. She was just sitting there, with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. She was just staring at the water and the sunrise.

I shut my eyes and lied back down. I let my muscles relax, and cleared my thoughts, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I must've been asleep for a while because when I woke up, Katniss was stood over me, concerned. She shook me.

"Peeta, are you okay?" She asked with an obvious worried tone. I sat up and yawned, then stretched.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Well, I saw you just lying there, I thought you were attacked or something, and saw you lying there, unconscious…" She said.

"Oh. Well, you're right about being unconscious, 'cause I was just sleeping." I told her.

"Okay. What're you doing here in the first place?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I figured I might as well come here and relax, watch the sun rise," I explained. "What about you?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep either. I keep having nightmares, and I didn't want to sleep, figuring I would have _another_ nightmare, so I just came here." She answered. I nodded.

"Yeah, for me, I can't get any sleep at all anymore. It's becoming a pattern. It's not really healthy," I commented."

"It's kind of funny, too. Just yesterday, I'd fallen asleep in the car and in my room," She said. I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, you were really tired yesterday," She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I got lost in her steel gray eyes. Her hair was loose, and just wore some jeans with a black tank top and white shawl over it. "Well, I should get back to my room, now," I said, getting up. She grabbed my hand signaling I should remain here.

"No, stay," She begged. Her eyes sparkled brighter than the sun.

"If you insist," I said. I sat back down.

"Let's just, maybe, sleep here? I can't sleep anywhere with a good dream without you," She said softly.

"Okay." I said. We were both lying on our towels, eyes shut. I again, cleared my mind of any thoughts, and drifted off into sleep.

**Glimmer's POV:**

When I woke up, Cato was facing me, wide awake.

"Hey," I said, smiling. He returned the smile.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said. I blushed.

"Want to get some breakfast?" I asked. He nodded. We got ready, and headed to the elevators. "I hate elevators," I said. He looked confused.

"Why? I like them." He also said.

"They're so claustrophobic," I told him. "I feel nauseous when we start going down and for the whole ride," He chuckles. "And not only that, I absolutely _hate_ when you enter, and see that it's a crowd full of people. It's even more claustrophobic! And not only that, you have to go to a corner, because that's the only free space there is, which is the most claustrophobic area you'll be in, surrounded by people and all, and then, there's always some freak or some fat loser beside you, who really smells. Either it's gas, bad breath, or they just finished smoking a cigarette. I. Hate. Elevators."

"Well, when you put it like that…" He said. _Ding!_ The doors opened and I ran out of there as far away from the elevator. He chuckled. "Elevator-phobic, much?" I grumbled to myself. "What was that?"

"Nothing you'd want to hear," I said.

"A little grumpy this morning, aren't you?" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

Getting breakfast was no trouble at all. I just grabbed some waffles, maple syrup, and had some coffee. Cato had _pancakes. _Waffles are, in my opinion, WAY better than pancakes. But Cato's mind seems to be messed up.

That's when some idiot came and spilled her coffee all over my brand. New. Shoes.

"What the heck!" I squealed.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," She said.

"It's fine," I said. But really, it's not fine. These shoes were $400! With real diamonds! The girl looked over to Cato, and smiled, forgetting me and the coffee that's on my shoes. I looked to Cato and he walked over to me, and kissed me on the cheek, signaling to her that I'm his, and only his. She walked away. Thank goodness.

I still frowned, however.

"What's wrong?" He asked. _Boys_, sometimes, I mean, _really._

"Well, other than the fact that my feet are burning, those were new, four hundred dollar shoes. And now, they're ruined." I explained sadly. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Four. Hundred. _Dollars?_" He said. I nodded. "Girls and their shoes," He mumbled.

"I heard that," I said.

We finished our breakfast silently, and then walked back to the elevators. I froze.

"Please, can we just take the stairs?" I begged.

"Sure," He said.

"Thanks,"

We walked up for what seems like hours, and there were so many steps. I was barefoot, since my shoes had been ruined by that dumb girl, and my feet were killing me. I stopped.

"I feel like going to the beach." I said.

"Okay." He replied.

"You want to come?" I asked.

"Sure." He answered.

**Clove's POV:**

_First Katniss, then Peeta, and now Glimmer and Cato. Who else? _I thought as I stared at the beach from my balcony.

I might as well go, since Marissa and Gale are probably next to go. And almost immediately, I saw them walking there, laughing. Yup, I'm going. So I got ready, and left.

"Hey guys," I said. They all greeted me. "So, watcha doing?" I asked. They all shrugged.

"Just talking, laying here, relaxing, all that stuff." Peeta said.

"Cool, can I join?" I said.

"Sure!" Glimmer said. Gale had brought out his boom box and started playing some songs. I heard Perfect Two playing. "Oh, I love this song!" I said, clapping.

"Yeah, me too," Said Marissa.

"Same!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"And me," Katniss said.

"I guess we all like it." I told them.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be the first mate  
And you can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be the sidekick  
You can be the tears that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

_Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you 'cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

'_Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry_

'_Cause you're the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_

By then, I stopped paying attention to the song, and I started playing with my hair.

"Well, I'm tired, it's still early, so I'll going to go back to sleep," Cato said. We all agreed, and headed into our rooms. And I collapsed on the bed. I yawned, and then fell asleep.

**A/N: **_I just wrote a chapter, but I felt like writing the one since I had an idea of the beach and stuff. Okay, I'm really tired now. I could just fall asleep right now. But when I wrote that Peeta can't sleep, and it's becoming a pattern, that's what's been happening to me. And I'm getting tired of it. I finally learned that clearing your thoughts really help, and I've been sleeping better. But I don't like taking forever to sleep. Hope you like this chapter, (and you should totally check out the lyrics. Look for "Perfect Two Stop Motion lyrics" on YouTube because stop motion lyrics are epic. Goodnight, everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Hey guys, I'm so excited! I'm going to go to a theme park with mah bestie tomorrow! It'll be total epic-ness! The Epic-ly Awesome Ninjas will be reunited! (Since I'm off school,) Just thought I'd let you know, though it probs wasn't necessary…OH WELL! Here's da disclaimer!_

**Disclaimer: **_Nope! I don't own the Hunger Games! Or Jason Mraz's music._

* * *

**Cato's POV:**

I kept thinking last night, _I can't believe those girls tricked us like that! I thought they were dead for sure._ I was trying to find out a way to scare them a little, and trick them; almost the same way they tricked us.

I bought some voice-disguisers and used the three back-up phones I have (My father's rich, so what?) and let each one of the guys, including me, use it. The girls don't have the numbers to the phones, so it'll be all anonymous and stuff. I'll use the voice disguiser, call, I don't know, Marissa, and be all like, "Meet us at the nearest park at midnight, or Gale dies." You know, spook them a bit. So I decided to call Gale and tell him my genius plan.

"_Hey, what up, man?"_ Gale says.

"Hey," I say. "Remember when the girls tricked us into thinking they're dead, so they can win our little 'war',"

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"Well, I have this awesome plan to scare them a little, 'cause they scared us. I thought Glimmer was seriously gone…" I said.

"_Go on…" _He said.

"Well, I bought us some voice disguisers; I have three back-up phones—"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. You have three back-up phones?"_ He questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, my dad's rich, let me finish!" I yelled. "So anyway, we each call a random girl, not our girlfriends, and I for example will call Katniss? I don't know. And I'll be all like, 'meet us at the nearest park at midnight, or Peeta dies."

"_Um, I don't know," _He said. My anger rose up once he said this.

"What do you mean you don't know? They tricked us. They made us think they were _dead._ We should at least get back at them!"

"_Yeah, but faking murder? That's too messed up, and they'll be furious. They'll be traumatized at first. And if we do that, there will be crying, screaming, breaking up, and shoes all over the place! We can't risk that…" _He said.

"Fine, fine! We won't get back at them at all, then!" I scream into the phone and hang up. Glimmer walks in.

"Hey babe, cool your jets," She says.

**Gale's POV:**

I'd just told Marissa what Cato was planning earlier. "Oh my God, seriously?" She said, covering her mouth. "That little—"

"Hey guys," Peeta said, entering our room. "What's up?"

"Hey, Peeta," Marissa greeted.

"Hey Peeta… Shouldn't you be smooching with Katniss right now?" I smirk, and he blushes.

"I—Um—" He coughs. "Katniss and Clove are shopping right now," He says.

"Aw, are you feeling lonely?" I tease. Marissa punches my arm. "Ow…" I complain.

"Be nice," She says. Peeta smirks at me. I scowl, and he rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," He says as he walks towards the door.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I yell out to him.

"Yeah, yeah," I hear him grumble.

**Peeta's POV:**

"Hey, can I use your guitar?" I ask the worker in the lobby.

"Yeah, sure. Just take good care of it, and return it." He says.

"Cool, thanks." I say. He nods.

I walk to my room, taking the stairs. More elevators mean more lazy people. That's why I took the stairs. I finally got to me and Katniss's room. She still hasn't returned yet, so I start playing.

I just play a simple song my dad taught me once. He never told me who sang it, or what the song was called. But it was a peaceful tune. It reminds me of the beach, or the pool. I liked playing it. I start humming along to it.

That's when Katniss walks in.

"Wow Mr. Mellark, you play guitar? Hidden talent, huh?" She asks. I have a faint blush, I'm sure.

"Sometimes," I say, shrugging.

"You're really good! What song were you playing?"

"I actually don't know," I tell her.

"Play it again, I might know it," She says. I shrug again. I start playing. "Oh! I know this song! It's by…Um…By…" I kiss her on the lips for a few seconds. She kisses back. And then I pull away. She grins. "Why'd you do that?"

"You need your heart racing. Or if you're hungry. Or both. Either way, it helps when you want to remember something."

"Oh, I see." She says. Her face brightens up. "I remember! Jason Mraz! I'm Yours! BOOM! Nailed it!" She exclaims while doing a victory dance. I laugh, and she grins bigger. She eventually stops, but falls in my arms. She blushes. "Sorry," She apologizes.

"Don't worry about it," I say giving her a smile.

"Hey, play it again," She says.

"I don't know, I wasn't even playing good," I say. Her jaw drops.

"Are you _kidding_ me? That was _amazing, _Peeta!" She says. I give in.

"Fine, fine," I do as she says, and start playing.

She clears her throat and starts singing. My eyes widen and jaw drops to the sound of her singing. Her voice is angelic. If this is what angels sing like, I swear, Katniss is an angel. I got so lost in her voice, that I haven't realized that we were close to the ending of the song.

"_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror, and bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer," _She sings gracefully. "_My breath fogged up the glass, so I drew a new face and laughed," _My eyes are still widened and my jaw is still dropped, and I didn't even notice until Katniss stopped singing. "What?" She says, covering her face as if something's on it.

I close my mouth and blink a few times, my eyes finally back to normal. "Have you heard yourself _sing?_ That was beautiful! Amazing! On a scale of one to ninety billion, it was off the charts! It was _that_ good!" I say. She blushes and uncovers her face.

"I can't be that good," She says.

"You're right. You're even better." I tell her. She walks over to me and kisses my cheek then sits back down.

"Thanks, no one's ever told me that before, probably because besides Prim, you're the only person I've ever sang in front of." She tells me. Prim is her little sister. She told me that the first day I've been in a room with just her. The first time we kissed, too.

Of course, someone is going to interrupt, and that person is Glimmer. She's panting.

"Are you okay, Glimmer?" Katniss asks. Glimmer shakes her head.

"Someone took Cato." She says.

**Glimmer's POV:**

_A Couple Minutes Earlier…_

"Come on, hair… Straighten already!" I yell as I straighten my hair. Finally, it gets done. I then add some pink eye shadow, not too bright since the boys think it's 'creepy.' I apply eyeliner, and as I do, the phone rings. "Ugh, can't it wait a minute?" I mumble to myself.

_Unknown Number_ the phone says. I shrug, and answer.

"Hello?" Silence. "Um, hello? Is anyone there?"

Finally, the person speaks. Their voice is disguised. "_Come to the nearest park at midnight, or Cato dies. Bring cash. And lots of it." _

"Who is this?" I say, fear and concern obvious in my voice. The person hangs up.

I start freaking out. I run over to Katniss and Peeta's door and barge in because that's my first instinct.

"Are you okay, Glimmer?" Katniss asks. I shake my head.

"Someone took Cato." I tell them, and start crying.

"Who?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know! Just some person over the phone!" I say through sobs. "And the worst part is, I'm crying in front of a guy! Thank goodness my mascara is waterproof," I say. Katniss nods, but Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Well, what'd they say?" Katniss asks. I tell them the whole story. "Did you tell Gale and Marissa yet? Maybe Clove?" I shake my head 'no.' "We should tell them," I nod.

We get everyone together and I tell everyone what happened. Gale and Marissa simultaneously widened their eyes, and looked at each other.

"Glimmer," Marissa begins. I look at her.

"Cato is tricking you." He tells me his entire phone call, and at the end, I'm furious.

"I can't believe Cato would do that!" I yell, and start screaming and throwing things. I angrily tap on 'Recent Calls' on my iPhone 4S, and tap the first caller.

"_Who is this?" _Cato says with the voice disguiser.

"I can't believe you Cato! I hate you right now. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I scream.

"Glimmer?" He turns off the voice disguiser. "How'd you—?" I interrupt.

"Just shut up! Shut up, and don't talk to me, _ever_ again!" I hang up. Everyone looks at me with shocked expression obvious on their face. "Ugh!" I say sitting down and hiding my face in my knees.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wow, Cato actually used the plan! Didn't turn out so good, did it? He should've used Gale's advice. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep right now… Okay, I want to tell you guys something: I'm not going to ask for a certain number of reviews, like "I won't post the next chapter until I get 40 reviews, kay?" No, I'm not going to be like that. I don't like when people do that to me, so I'm not doing it to you guys. Besides, I'm happy that I have this many reviews. When I first posted this, I didn't think I would get many reviews at all. I guess I thought wrong. So no, I won't be asking a favor like that. Well, I'll stop typing now…_

_BYE!_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Hi everyone! I missed my friend so much! I'm so glad I got to see her… but on the roller coaster, it was so fast and stuff, that my back/neck/spine area cracked, and it really hurts. It's day two and the pain is still the same. But whatever. I hope it'll heal…_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't nor will I ever own the Hunger Games._

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_We get everyone together and I tell everyone what happened. Gale and Marissa simultaneously widened their eyes, and looked at each other._

"_Glimmer," Marissa begins. I look at her._

"_Cato is tricking you." He tells me his entire phone call, and at the end, I'm furious. _

"_I can't believe Cato would do that!" I yell, and start screaming and throwing things. I angrily tap on 'Recent Calls' on my iPhone 4S, and tap the first caller. _

"_Who is this?" Cato says with the voice disguiser._

"_I can't believe you Cato! I hate you right now. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I scream._

"_Glimmer?" He turns off the voice disguiser. "How'd you—?" I interrupt._

"_Just shut up! Shut up, and don't talk to me, ever__ again!" I hang up. Everyone looks at me with shocked expression obvious on their face. "Ugh!" I say sitting down and hiding my face in my knees._

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

I'm still shocked that Glimmer and Cato broke up. And to think that she was practically in love with him from the beginning. But if I were here, I'd probably do the same.

"G-Glimmer?" I try saying.

"Please, just—n-no one talk to me," She said then stormed off.

"At least I tried…" I say.

"I can't believe Cato would do something like that," Clove said.

"Believe it, he's always been that type of person." Gale explained. "Huge temper, always needs to get back at someone when needed, can get possessive," Peeta nodded.

Peeta and I later walk back to our room. We both sit down at the bed. "You won't ever be like that, right?" I say barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course not, Katniss," He says. I nod. "Want to go eat something?"

"What do you have in mind?" I ask and he grins.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I say. We've been walking for a while now, and I have no idea what Peeta's planning.

"You'll see," He tells me.

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes! I'm starving!" I complain.

"Just wait one more minute," He assures. I groan.

"And here we are!" He tells me. I widen my eyes, and my jaw drops.

"P-Peeta th-this is," I stutter. "Amazing." He grins.

"Good, I hope you like it."

We've been walking a long time, but now we're here. There's a waterfall with a rainbow arching over it, and there's trees that are immensely green scattered all over the place. We're right under one of the trees, in the shade, where Peeta has laid out a picnic. And the best part is, there's a beautiful view of the beach.

"Sit down," He says, and I obey. "Close your eyes," I do. "And hold out your hands." He hands me a thermos. I open my eyes and look at it. "Take a sip," He tells me. I nod my head and do so. It's amazing. A heated sensation traveled through my mouth as I drank the hot liquid. It was good, but I didn't know what it was.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Hot chocolate, with little mini marshmallows. Though I'm sure they've melted, though," He replies. "Want some strawberries?" I nod. We both dip our strawberries in sugar and feed it to each other. I smile, and he returns it. Every time he smiles, I melt inside.

I see something in the basket. I pull it out. "What's this?" It's clearly a baked good, but I was curious. I never have seen it before…

"Cheese buns." He answers. "Try it," I take a bite, then I take another, and another, and then I realize it's gone.

"Peeta, that was delicious… Did you buy them?" I ask.

"No, I made them," He says. "My parents own a bakery, and I worked there."

"Seriously, you can do everything, can't you?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Probably not _everything, _but close enough," I laugh.

I pull out two sandwiches, one for me and one for him. They were both peanut butter and jelly. After a while, we finished.

"We should probably go now," He says. "Everyone's going to be worried about us," He stands up, but I pull him down.

"No, let's stay here, and relax," I say and he shrugs. I lay down and shut my eyes. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

"Poke," I woke up, but kept my eyes shut. Someone poked me as soon as they said 'poke.' "Poke," They poked me again. I opened my eyes and it was Clove.

"It's about time you wake up," Clove tells me.

"What time _is _it?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, about 7:30." She tells me.

"Already?" She nods.

"Luckily, your prince charming over there," She pointed at Peeta. He blushed. "Carried you all the way here. I told him to wake you up, but he insisted you get your rest," I got up.

"How many times have I fell asleep and ended up having Peeta carrying me?" I ask, scratching my head.

"Far too many," Clove says with a smirk. "Hey, do you remember that couple we saw on the beach? Finnick and Annie?" I nod.

"They invited us to a party, says its tomorrow, 6:00. Wear something pretty." She says.

"Did they really say 'wear something pretty?'" I ask.

"No, but you should with Peeta there," She says. I blush. "Glimmer and the rest of us are going shopping for something 'totes cute!' as Glimmer puts it…" She rolls her eyes. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," I say. I put on something casual and leave. "See ya later, Peeta," I say. He waves.

* * *

"Go try this on, and then come out so we can see if it looks good!" Glimmer says, giving me tons of dresses.

"Okay, gosh," I say.

The first one I try on is a blue strapless, then ends where it's probably six inches above my knee. There's little blue flowers made of the same fabric as the dress with the flowers and in a wavy line. It's too short for my taste, but when I show the girls, they squeal. Except Clove of course.

"You. Look. HOT!" Glimmer exclaims. "Never mind the other dresses, get this one!" I've been shopping with Glimmer before, and when she says to get a dress, you don't argue.

"Okay, okay," I say. The rest of the girls get their dresses.

Glimmer's is pink with a bunch of sparkles on the top, and sticks out a little. Clove's is black with sleeves to where her arms bend, and is simple. Marissa's doesn't wear a dress, but a nice black shirt that looks like the top of Clove's dress, but with a red pencil skirt.

"This is going to be _so _much fun!" Glimmer squeals.

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter is BO-RING! I didn't know what to write, so I need some ideas. Send them in a PM or in a review. SOMETHING! Please! If you do, you'll get a picnic with Peeta. ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**_ Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in a while… I feel bad…:( My back/neck/ area is healing! Yay! I feel a lot better now but it still kind of hurts. 41 reviews! Yay! *Throws party in head* _

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own the Hunger Games!_

* * *

_Previously, Finnick and Annie invited Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Glimmer, Cato and Clove (THAT IS A MOUTHFUL!) to a par-tay! Glimmer took the girls shopping, who knows what the boys did, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

"This is going to be _so _much fun!" Glimmer squeals.

Marissa and I roll our eyes since we're not really the 'party' type. And when we do go to parties, we usually don't socialize with many people or anything like that.

I hear a chime sound as the door opens, and I see Annie entering.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Annie says with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you here, with all the 'dress stores' here," She comments. "Are you all going to me and Finnick's party?"

"Yup!" Clove says. "We're ready to get our party on!" She says doing a little dance. I once again roll my eyes at her.

"Nice moves, Clove," Glimmer says with a smirk.

"You wish you can dance like me, I know it!" She says. Glimmer opens her mouth and puts her hand over it while she fake-gasps dramatically. Annie and the rest of us laugh.

"Okay, cool." Annie grins.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say.

"Can you guys help me find a dress?" Glimmers eyes light up.

"A dress? Pfft, easy." Glimmer says while she immediately pulls out a strapless aqua dress that flows at the bottom with a yellow strap that has a little bow at the end on the right, and stops a little over the knees. It looks stunning. "Here, it'll compliment your eyes." Glimmer smiles and hands it to her.

Annie gasps at the sight of the dress. I'm not a huge fan of dresses either, believe me. But this was gorgeous. She immediately runs to the dressing rooms and tries it on. She walks out and twirls in front of the mirror.

"Thank you, Glimmer. It's perfect." She grins and hugs her.

We then pay for the dresses and head to the hotel. I asked Annie if she wanted to come to our hotel so we can do our hair, nails, makeup, and other girl stuff. She happily accepted.

Glimmer ended up doing everyone's hair and makeup, since she insisted. Marissa did our nails, since she's so delicate and makes smooth strokes.

"Katniss, you should definitely let your hair down," Marissa says.

"I don't know, I should just keep it in a braid." I insist.

"Oh, come on, Katniss! I hardly ever see you without a braid! You'll look really pretty, trust me." Glimmer begs.

"Fine, fine." I sigh. I let down my hair and Annie brushes it.

"Here, how about we just do something like a half ponytail, but instead, a half _braid?"_ Annie suggests. I shrug, and Annie starts working.

"Hey, _hey! _I'm in charge of hair, missy!" Glimmer says, crossing her arms.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top with rainbow sprinkles?" Annie says with her voice getting higher per word.

"Fine."

Annie grins and she finishes. "Ta-da!" She sings.

Glimmer looks impressed. "I approve," Annie smiles and I look at myself in the mirror. Wow, I look amazing. _Just wait 'til Peeta sees me, _I think. I chuckle inside my head.

_**At the Party…**_

* * *

**Glimmer's POV:**

Annie drove us to the party, which was at Finnick's house. We left my car at the hotel, so I can only assume that Cato or one of the boys took it for a joy ride over here. I'm pretty sure it was Cato though. But I'll get back at him, one way or another. I'm still pretty pissed at what he did yesterday.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

Finnick's house is really, really, _really _big. And very fancy too. There are light's everywhere, but it takes only one light to make the house tinted a dark midnight blue. But the rest of the lights are just going around crazily and are currently blinding my eyes.

The guys later arrive and their jaw drops once they see us. I flip my hair and smirk.

"K-Katniss, you l-look," Peeta stutters. He clears his throat and says dreamily, "Beautiful."

"Why, thank you, Peeta. Shall we dance?" I ask with a Capitol accent. He nods quickly.

I look over to Glimmer and she looks miserable. Everyone else but her and Cato are dancing. I feel bad for her.

"Poor Glimmer," Peeta says as if he's reading my mind.

"Yeah, no offense to Cato, but his idea to get back at us was _horrible._" I say. He shrugs.

"He has a unique way with women." Peeta chuckles.

After we dance, Peeta goes to the guys and I go over to Glimmer.

"Hey Glimmer, you okay?" I ask while sitting down on the white couch with dark blue pillows by a window with a marvelous view of the beach.

"Yeah…" She says. I raise an eyebrow. "No. I'm not okay. It's seriously uncomfortable being alone while everyone else is dancing and having a good time." I smile.

"I know how that feels." I say. Glimmer looks up at me. "I never really liked going to parties. I'm always in the corner so I won't have to talk to anyone. And since no one talks to me, I usually just leave early." I say.

"Oh." Is all she says.

"But now I have Peeta," I tell her. "And I feel more comfortable now." I say.

"It's just; I want to get back at Cato, for doing what he did." She says.

"You really want to?" I ask. She nods. "See that guy over there?" I point in his direction. "His name is Marvel. You should go over there and ask him if he wants to dance. You'll get Cato jealous for sure." I say. She nods. She smiles and then walks over to him.

I walk over to get a green margarita. Green because, it's my favorite color, duh… When I finish, I get another one. And another. And I get another one. And end up getting another one. Then I dance my way back to Peeta and see him talking to Cato.

"Hey Peeta! Hey Cato! Wazzup!" I slur.

"Um, you okay, Katniss?" Peeta asks. I giggled.

"Yeah! I'm fine! And having tons of fun! Whoo!" I scream. Peeta looked at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong, babe?" I ask.

"Katniss, you, um, never giggle." He explained.

"Ha! Don't be so silly!" I say laughing. "Hey, do you want to get a margarita? They're delicious!"

"Katniss, you're drunk."

"I am?" He nods. "Okie. Let's go get drinks now." I say dragging him with me. He did what I did and started having another, and another, and another.

Then I skip off to Glimmer. "Hey, Glim, wanna dance?" I try to say over the music while I'm jumping and dancing.

"I don't know, I'll stay here."

"Okay! Suit yourself!" I say and dance somewhere else. All of a sudden, my mind goes foggy, and I can't remember many things. Not even my own name, or what color my eyes are. But I'm too focused on having fun right now. I start dancing with someone I don't remember, but looks really familiar.

"Hi! Who are you?" I yell.

"Gale." He says.

"Oh that's cool!" I say.

"Are you drunk?" 'Gale' asks.

"I don't know… Someone told me I am earlier, but I'm not sure…" The margaritas were addicting. I needed to have one more… "Wanna get a margarita?" He shrugs.

"These are really good!" He yells.

"Aren't they?" I say. A really electronic dance song comes on. "Oh! I really love this song! Gotta go daaancee!" I tell him. He stays by the bar area.

I start dancing with another person with blond hair a blue eyes. He's really cute, if you ask me. "Hi! I'm… Katniss? I think… Yeah, that sounds right. I'm Katniss!" I tell him, and take a sip of my drink.

"Hey, I'm…Peter. N-No! Wait…Peeta! Yeah! Peeta!" He says.

"Cool! You're really cute, you know?" I flirt with him.

"Thanks, you too!" He says. Here I am, dancing with someone I do or don't know, and flirting with him.

We stare at each other for a minute, and then we start kissing each other. Then I remember! Peeta's my boyfriend! That's right! Good, I'm _not_ kissing a random stranger, that's a relief. I pull away, grab his hand, and lead him on a couch and start kissing him hungrily, and he does the same.

* * *

**Clove's POV:**

Ha! I would've never thought Katniss would get drunk at this party, but it's pretty amusing. She's more fun and bubbly, unlike her boring usual self. I look over to her and see that she and Peeta are sucking their faces off of each other, I look to Glimmer and she's dancing with someone random, and Gale is just drinking margaritas and giving some to Marissa which she gladly takes. Then I look over to Cato and see that he's sitting down, and he's looking over to Glimmer and looks extremely jealous. I walk over to him.

"Hey," I say, taking a seat next to him. It takes a while for him to acknowledge me.

"Oh, hey," He says sadly.

"Lighten up, we're at a party," I say, smirking at him.

"I know, but Glimmer is just dancing with a total stranger, laughing and having a 'good time.'" He grumbles.

"Well, you should be 'laughing' and having a 'good time' too," I tell him.

"I know…" He says. He looks up at me hopefully. "Do you want to dance with me? Just as friends, of course…" He asks. I shrug.

"Sure, okay." I say. He's not really a bad dancer. We just talk and stuff, not getting drunk unlike Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Marissa over there… But Cato just hands me one margarita that I take. And it will be the only, and I repeat, _only_ one I take. But I have to admit, it tastes pretty good.

Cato, a bunch of drinks later, got drunk. And before I knew it, he leaned into me and kissed me. He _kissed _me! Whatever happened to the 'only as friends' thing? I didn't kiss back, and I immediately pulled away.

"Cato! What the hell?" I screamed. Apparently, Glimmer came over and saw the whole thing. She slapped Cato.

"Can you believe him?" I tell her.

"Apparently, I can." She crosses her arms and we both walk away.

Later, we leave the party and Katniss and Peeta are just laughing like idiots at nothing, which is kind of amusing, but then they get all lovey-dovey and start making out like there's no tomorrow. Gale is using cheesy pick up lines on Marissa like, "Hey, aren't you tired?" Marissa would say, "Why?" And then Gale would say, "Because you've been running through my mind all day!" Then they would burst out laughing. Glimmer and I aren't talking to Cato, and are the only ones who are sober, and Cato is just laughing at Gale. Idiots.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

I remember that Peeta and I share a room while we're kissing, our way up to the elevator, and I burst with joy. When we enter our room, I immediately change in the bathroom into comfier clothes and jump into the bed with Peeta, and snuggle into him.

"Goodnight, beautiful," He says and yawns.

"Goodnight!" I tell him.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Ah, such a beautiful chapter. LOL NOT. Aww, I made Cato a jerk! Oh well… In the next chapter, I'll be using FictionGirl2000's idea! Yay! I'll soon add a Glato fight, later on in that chapter and such. Happy (Kind of early, since it's tomorrow,) 4__th__ of July! Byee!_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_I'm so, so, sorry for not updating in a while! Forgive me. :( Anyway, I'm using FictionGirl2000's idea. :) Oh, and I forgot to say this in chapter 12 but 12 is an epic number since it's my lucky number! Go 12!_

**Disclaimer: **_Suzanne Collins owns this amazing trilogy, not me._

* * *

I woke up at around 5, so I figured I might as well go to Starbucks and get Peeta and I a coffee. Something to get rid of this nasty hangover.

I took a step out of my room, and I got pushed over to the ground by Clove.

"AHH!" I screamed. I probably woke up Peeta. _Sorry Peeta…_ "God, Clove, what do you want?" I say rubbing my head.

"You know what I've always wanted to do, that we _couldn't_ do since we live in Seattle?" Clove asks.

"No, I don't. Please explain what you've wanted to do that was so important, that you run me over."

"We need to climb the Hollywood sign! I mean, we can't be far from it!" Clove says.

"I don't know, Clove. Glimmer might not agree with it since she's in a bad mood."

"First of all, why Glimmer?"

"She drives." I say.

"Right. But if we don't go, I'll scream." She tells me.

"Clove, please don't—" I try to reason with her, but she cuts me off.

She starts screaming super loud, that it's almost deafening. Literally.

I start covering my ears, but it doesn't block off the sound. This only makes the headache I had, worse. No doubt Peeta's awake now.

As if on cue, he walks out the door with his hair messy. It's so cute.

"Clove, some people are trying to sleep here," Peeta tells her, but she ignores him, and continues screaming.

Marissa is the next to come out.

"Who's making all that noise, is it Clove?" She asks. She looks at Clove screaming. "Yeah, it's Clove. Shut it!"

"Fine! We're going to Hollywood!" I scream. Clove stops.

"Yay! Thanks, Kat! I'll tell Glimmer." I groan. I'm still on the ground, hurt from Clove nearly pushing me down the stairs, and my ears almost exploding.

"You okay?" Peeta asks as he gives me a hand. I take it.

"Not really," I say. "First it's the hangover, then I get ran over by Clove, and next, my ears ache." I sigh. He wraps his arms around me.

"Come on, let's go back inside, and you can tell me what happened." Peeta says. I nod.

So I start telling him what happened.

"So, we're going to Hollywood?" I nod. "Right now?"

"In an hour or so, so we need to get ready. We both look like zombies." I tell him. He grins.

* * *

"When we get to Hollywood, maybe we could look for celebrities!" Gale says enthusiastically.

"Dude, that'd be so cool!" Cato comments.

We've been driving for a long time now, but no one's keeping track of how long.

"Okay guys, we're about ten minutes away from Hollywood." Says Glimmer. Clove has a big grin on his face. Cato winks at her, and Clove wipes the smile off her face and gives him a death glare. He puts both his hands up in surrender.

"What did I do wrong, guys? Someone tell me!" Cato says.

"Well, first off all, you prank call me saying that you're about to die," Glimmer starts. "Then, to make up for it, you kiss my best friend, and you don't even say sorry for both of those things. You're acting like this never happened, when it did. And you were drunk! Which makes it _way_ worse!" Glimmer is furious. I scoot closer to Peeta and he gives me a small hug.

"We're never going to fight like this, right?" I whisper in his ear.

"I hope not," He answers.

"First of all, you faked your death, Glimmer! And not just you, but all the other girls too! And then, at the party, you start flirting with some guy! How do you think that makes me feel?" Cato shouts back.

"Oh, so you were jealous? Do you really think I'd be in a relationship after a breakup? And that thing at the beach? That was for _fun!_ Okay? We were on a freaking swimming team, and you expect all of us to drown? We're first place champions!" Glimmer shouts louder.

"You were on a swim team?" Cato asks. Glimmer groans.

"That is not the point!"

"Then what is?"

Glimmer is silent.

"You know, just forget it." Glimmer tells him.

"I can't forget it."

"Well, try!"

I bet Gale and Marissa feel as awkward as Peeta and I. No one says a word.

"We're here." Glimmer croaks. "You guys, do whatever you want now for about twenty minutes, and then come back here." She says softly, looking down.

"Look, Glim, I'm sorry—" Cato tries to apologize.

"Just forget it." She storms off.

"Let's go get some Starbucks?" I whisper to Peeta. He nods and I grab his hand.

* * *

"I'll take a caramel macchiato, please." I ask.

"Make that two," Peeta says putting up two fingers.

"Oh, and can I have a tiramisu cake pop?" I ask. The lady tells us the price, and Peeta pays. I tell him thank you.

A couple of minutes later, she calls us up and we take our stuff and sit down at a table.

I take a sip of the hot liquid and smile. I'm not a huge fan of coffee, but in my opinion, this is the best, but I do enjoy tiramisu cake every once in a while.

"Want a bite?" I ask him moving the cake pop toward his face. He shrugs and takes a bite.

He chews it dramatically, making new faces every time he chews on it. I laugh. "Not bad," He says. I take a bite, and before I know it, it's gone.

I drowned most of my coffee, and I'm almost done. I see Peeta's the same as mine.

We both look at each other.

"I bet I can finish before you!" Peeta challenges.

"Oh, it's on, Mellark." I accept his challenge. We both hold the cups to our lips.

"Ready, set, GO!" Peeta says. On 'go', we both started drinking, and I was the first to finish.

"Darn it!" He says. I laugh. "Oh well. First the worst, second the best, right?" I open my mouth and put my dramatically put my hand over my lips.

"Mean…" I say. He smirks. "Anyway, we've burned ten minutes. We better get back early." I tell him.

"Good idea." He says. He looks at me suspiciously.

"What?" I say.

"I'll race you there." He says.

"No! We have coffee in our stomachs, and you want to run? Do you _want_ to throw it up?"

"Fine…" He grumbles. "But just so you know, I would've won," Why are boys so competitive?

"I don't think so," I say.

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine! Ready, set, go." I say unenthusiastically.

We both run, and I take the lead. But then he catches up to me. Before I know it, he's ahead of me, and won.

"You're so mean…" I say, pouting. He grins.

"Hey, Glim." I greet.

"Hey," She says sadly.

"You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." Okay… _Just leave her alone, Everdeen_

Marissa, Gale, and Clove are the next to come_. _

"Hey, Catnip, Glitter, Pita." Gale says. We all raise an eyebrow.

"It's P-E-E-T-A. Peeta," He says.

"Catnip, whaa?"

"It's Glimmer. Not Glitter. _Glimmer!"_

"They're nicknames." Gale says.

"Well, don't call me Glitter." Glimmer says.

"Or Pita." Peeta adds.

"I don't really care," I say.

"Okay, Catnip." He says, grinning.

"Where's Cato?" Marissa asks. Glimmer looks even sadder now.

"Who cares? Let's just go." Glimmer mumbles. We all shrug.

"Yeah! I can't believe we're gonna be by the Hollywood sign! Yeah!" Clove exclaims. "Thank you so, so much, Katniss!" She hugs me a little too tight.

"Ow!" I groan. She lets me go.

"I'll race you all!" Clove says. She says, pointing at the trail.

"It's on, Clove." Peeta says. What is it with the challenges, today?

"Ehh, I'll join." I say.

"Me too." Glimmer also says.

"On your mark," Clove says dramatically. "Get set," She pauses. "GO!"

We all start running, and Glimmer takes the lead. Clove is second, Peeta's third, I'm fourth, Marissa's fifth, Gale's sixth.

"Aw, no fair!" Gale pouts.

Glimmer turns to stick her tongue out. But then her eyes widen. Everyone stops, and we see Cato in a suit, with roses in one hand.

"I'm so sorry, Glimmer. Please, forgive me." He says. Glimmer walks down, and hugs Cato.

"I forgive you. Will you forgive me?" She asks. He nods, and gives her the roses. She gives him a long, long, very long, kiss.

But while they kiss, Clove whispers, "We're not done racing," We all nod, and start running again. And this time, Clove won, and she's right by the Hollywood sign, while we're still on the trail.

"WHOA! THIS IS A BIG L!" Clove yells. "HI EVERYONE, I'M CLOVE. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" She laughs. I run faster and stand next to her.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!" I yell. "WOW. THAT IS A BIG L! GIANT LETTERS FOR THE WIN!" I scream.

Then Peeta comes, then it's Gale and Marissa, and lastly Cato and Glimmer. And we're all screaming like crazy.

"WHOOO!" Clove yells.

* * *

We're back in the car, and everyone's voices hurt. A lot. We might've screamed just a little bit too much.

"I'm so tired," I croak.

"We all are," Peeta's voice cracks. I cover my mouth so I won't laugh. But I can't help it. And I start laughing.

"What?" He voice cracks again. I laugh even more. "Now you're the mean one," He pouts and crosses his arms.

"Aww, I'm sorry," I kiss him on the cheek. He's still mad. I kiss him on the lips… for ten minutes…

"Okay. I'm better now." I grin and fall asleep in the car. Again.

When I wake up, I'm in the pool. Once I realize it, I start thrashing around and start screaming.

"AAHH! WHO'S THERE?" Then I see Peeta, Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marissa, and Cato laughing and keeping their eyes shut since they're crying from laughter. _Oh, so this is how it's going to be, huh?_ I think.

So I grab Peeta's leg, and pull him into the water. Everyone else doesn't notice, so I do the same to them, and I get out of the water and storm off into my room. And I keep the door locked, so no one, not even Peeta, will come in. And I won't come out.

That's what you get when you mess with Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**A/N: **_Again, sorry for the wait, I hope you liked this chapter. In case you were wondering, FictionGirl2000's idea was for them to go to the Hollywood sign, so here it is. Yup._

_Review please! It only takes a minute of your time!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_The weather is back to normal. :/ I honestly missed the raining, and lightning, and stuff like that. Oh well. :(_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters. Suzanne Collins does. (If I did, then why would I need to write a fanfic about it?)_

* * *

I know Peeta has a key. That's why I grab the bed and push it towards the door, along with my suitcase. Peeta's too. I'm not stupid.

"Catnip, open up!" I hear Gale say.

"Open the door, Kitty." Clove says gently. I scoff. Kitty?

"C'mon, Katniss!" Marissa says.

"Kat, we're serious. Open up." I think Glimmer says.

"Katniss, if you don't open this door, I'll do it myself." Cato says. I roll my eyes. It's silent. "Okay, you asked for it." He starts counting. "One," He says slowly. "Two," He says slower, waiting for me to open. I shake my head. "Okay. Here I go. Three!" He runs toward the door and slams his body against it.

It doesn't work.

I snort.

* * *

One whole day has passed. I'm not opening up until they apologize. And did they? Nope.

I put on some sweats and a t-shirt and hop into bed, enjoying the cool ocean breeze from the balcony. (Did I mention there's a balcony with a view of the beach? Did I _also _mention that I sleep right next to it? I didn't? Oh. Well, now you know.)

But then I hear noises. Like, people talking. And they're getting louder per second.

Then my eyes open.

_The balcony._

I immediately run towards it and shut the doors. And lock them. And just to be careful, I push some couches until it covers the door.

But the door is see-through, so I can see them climbing the balcony. All of them.

They start banging on the door and screaming, demanding that I open the door. Heck, no.

After a while, I can't take it anymore. Too many voices, too many noises. I start screaming from the top of my lungs, and that shuts them up. I sit on the floor (they can see me, though,) and put my knees against my chest. I hug my knees and put my head in there.

After a while, they start asking me 'What's wrong?'. All of them do. And the voices are back. The noises are back. I scream again. They're silent.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout. "DO YOU GUYS REALIZE THAT YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SAID SORRY YET? THAT I WON'T OPEN THESE DOORS UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE?"

"We're so—" They all say, but I cut them off.

"No. NO. IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING ANYMORE. YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE SAID SORRY BEFORE I EVEN BROUGHT IT UP."

"But—" Clove tries to say, but I interrupt.

"No." I say.

"Katni—" Cato tries saying, but I, again, cut him off.

"NO. Just—I—And—just… LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream louder than before. They all back away. I see Gale whisper something to Peeta and he nods.

Everyone but Peeta climb back down. Peeta shouts something, but I don't bother listening. They all throw him a… sleeping bag? Then I see it starts raining. Peeta sighs and sets down the sleeping bag. With not even a pillow. Then there's a flash of lightning. I feel miserable.

I open the door a little bit, and Peeta doesn't notice. He's facing the opposite direction of me.

"P-Peeta?" I croak. My voice still hurts from all the screaming. He turns, and looks at me. He gives me a small smile. "You okay?" I ask softly. He nods. I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on, you're sleeping in here." I drag him in here.

* * *

"Why'd you guys do that?" I ask, hurt.

"It was Cato's idea…" He mumbles. I have a puzzled look on my face.

"Then why'd you laugh?" I ask barely loud enough for him to hear, but he does.

"I-I don't know, I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you hate me right now," He says disappointingly. Me? Be _mad_ at _Peeta?_ No, no.

I smile. "I couldn't be mad at you. I'm mad at Cato and the others, though." He gives me a half smile and rolls his eyes. "By the way, can you remind me later this week to have a little talk with him? He needs to be taught a lesson."

He smirks. "Oh, no. Katniss Everdeen is on the loose! Everyone, watch out. She's FBI's Most Wanted!" He says sarcastically.

"You know, I miss Hollywood. And we've only been there for a few hours." I say resting my head on his shoulder. He looks at me.

"You don't need to be mad at Glimmer, Clove, and Marissa. They're your friends." He says to me.  
"You can be mad at Cato, though. I don't mind." He smiles at me. I snort.

"Okay, fine. Do we have an umbrella?" I ask. He throws me a dark blue umbrella. "Thanks." He winks at me.

* * *

I walk into Glimmer's room first. Then I realize Cato's in here too. I scowl when I see him.

"Katniss!" Glimmer squeals. She hugs me, and I return the hug. "We're so, so, so, sorry! Forgive me, please?"

"That's what I came here for," I chuckle.

"So you forgive me?"

"Course, Glim. Friends?"

"Definitely." I hug her again.

Before I leave, I scowl at Cato once more, then I smile and wave at Glimmer.

_Now it's Gale and Marissa._

* * *

I knock on the door. It immediately opens.

"Catnip!" Gale pulls me in for a hug. I start choking and coughing. "Sorry," He mutters. I smile.

"Katniss, Gale and I are _so_ sorry," Marissa says. She hits Gale in the arm. "Gale, say you're sorry." She whispers.

"Sorry, Kat. It was all Cato's idea. We just went along with it." He frowns.

"It's fine. I forgive you. Why do you think I came here, to make you feel ashamed or something?" I smirk.

"Thanks." She whispers as she hugs me.

_Last, but not least, Clove._

* * *

I knock on the door. She pulls me in and shuts the door.

Then I see a binder with the title 'How to Annoy Annoying Couples Like Katniss and Peeta'. 'By Clove. Who else, Gale?' _I knew it!_

"Hey," She says.

"Hi."

"Look, Kat, I'm sorry, 'kay?" She grabs me by the shoulders like she did at school earlier. It still hurts, but not as much as before.

"Clove, it's fine." I reassure her.

"No, no it's not. I shouldn't have done that, as much as I love annoying you. I'd probs do the same if I were you."

"Clove," I say slowly. "It's fine. Really."

"Really?" She says.

I nod. "Really."

"Thanks." She says. "I'll get Cato for it, just leave it to me." I smile.

* * *

About four hours later, Peeta and I are relaxing on the beach, when Cato comes drenched in mud, and mumbles, "Clove." I laugh. I throw sand at him. "Ahh, stop." He groans. But I throw more sand at him and smirk. Peeta helps. I grab my water bottle and throw the water all over him. It was really hot outside, so he immediately dried, and couldn't move.

"Um, guys? I'm frozen. Help?" He says. I smirk.

"I don't know, last time I was in a situation like this, no one came to my rescue. So why should I help you?" I say. He groans louder. I look behind him and see Clove really far away laughing. She gives me a thumbs up and jogs back to her room. I roll my eyes. _Oh, Clove._

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the short, boring chapter. Next chapter will be much better, trust me. It'll use an idea from Camilla, who's sadly a guest. –Sighs-  
Okay guys, so I've been getting a bunch of reviews saying exactly when I update, "Please update quick!" Or "Update soon!" or something that has to do with me update. As much as I'd love to, I can't. I mean I just, wrote a chapter, and you're asking me to update? Already? And I've said it before, I don't own this laptop. It's not mine, so I can't use it every day. I'm lucky I can even use it. And writing this takes a long twenty, fifteen, maybe thirty minutes out of my life, so I can't update immediately. I have a life outside the computer world, you know? So I can't update daily, nor will I have a schedule. So please don't ask me to, 'update soon!' when I literally __**just**__ posted a chapter. The only exception is if it's been too long. Like, four days, or later late. K? For me? Thanks. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_This chapter uses the idea from Camilla! (I wish you would sign in or create an account so I can PM you or something.) And the idea is not stupid! You know what's a stupid idea? Gale trying to fight off a shark in the ocean because he's simply bored. He gets eaten in the end, but whatever. LOL! Can you all imagine that? XDD_

_Can I ask you guys a question? Can one of you guys make a cover for this story, since you're all probably better than I am. If you can, thank you and I will give you a shout out in every. Single. Chapter. That's right. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games, or a person's name. (You'll see it later, readers.)_

* * *

"Let's go back to Hollywood." I suggest to Glimmer. She nods excitedly.

"I never really did much shopping when we were there." She shrugs. "But I'd love to go to a studio, and maybe see some celebs?" I nod.

* * *

We told everyone our plan on going to Hollywood, and they agreed.

We were driving there, and Glimmer put the music almost all the way up. I was embarrassed every time we stopped and someone glared at us because the music was 'too loud.'

Minutes later, we head down to a studio. "We're here!" Glimmer sings. I grin.

We walk inside since Glimmer was able to get us a tour. When I saw_ him_.

I widened my eyes and my jaw dropped. I tapped on Glimmer's shoulder. "G-G-G-G-Glimmer! Glimmer, oh my gosh!" I told her and pointed at the guy. She had the same expression as me. We told the girls.

It was Josh Wellston.

He's my favorite actor. He's good looking, cool, down-to-earth, and _good looking! _All of my friends, including me, practically love him. (I secretly have a poster of him in my closet… Don't tell Peeta. Please.)

He has ashy blonde hair, which is pretty dark, that's styled perfectly above his eyes, brown eyes, and the award winning smile. Err, nothing close to Peeta's though.

Clove eyes lit up when she saw him. "Well, are you guys just going to stand there? We're heading over there!" She commanded. I, along with everyone else but the guys, happily obeyed.

"Hey, Josh. I'm Glimmer." Glimmer obviously flirts.

"Hi, Glimmer." He smiles. She grins.

"I'm Clove!" Clove barges in.

"Well, hi there, Clove."

"Marissa," Marissa says, holding out her hand. He shakes it.

"Hello, Marissa." He greets. She blushes when she realized she shook his hand. "And who are you?" He asked, looking at me.

"Katniss." I mumbled.

"Katniss. That's a pretty name. Very unique." He compliments.

"Oh, um. Thanks." I say, blushing.

"So, what're a bunch of beautiful girls like you doing here? We're about to shoot a movie." Josh says. I bet I was as red as a tomato. The other girls were.

"We're about to take a tour." I say. He nods. "But the tour guide is running late, so…"

"Oh, I see." He tells me. His eyes light up when he thinks of an idea. "I can give you guys the tour, if you want."

"Oh! Yes, please!" Clove practically shouts. He chuckles at her reaction.

**Peeta's POV: **

Katniss and the rest of the girls ran off. The guys just shrugged, but I kept looking at them. Then I see who they went to. Josh Wellston.

I groaned, not aware that my friends heard.

"Uh, you okay?" Gale asked. I shook my head and pointed in Katniss's direction. He looked confused at first, but when looked, he scowled. "Oh. Him." I showed the rest of the guys.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Cato mutters to himself. "I can't lose Glimmer again, not after I just got her back!"

Josh keeps smiling at the girls, but smiles wider when he looks at Katniss. I can't help but feel jealous.

**Katniss POV:**

"And that's pretty much it." He concludes, when he finishes the tour. Glimmer sighs dreamily.

Everyone's speechless, but Clove and I. I guess it's in our blood.

"Thank you, for the wonderful tour." Clove says politely. Whoa, whoa, wait. Clove says _politely?_ When did _this _every happen?

"Yes, thank you." I also say.

"Do you girls want to run lines with me? It's a scene with roles that all of you can play." He offers.

"OKAY!" Glimmer says excitedly. Josh chuckles again.

* * *

"_Why did you do that?"_ I say, getting into character. _"Did you __**want**__ to hurt me?" _

"_No, I could never do that to you." _Josh does the same. _"I was framed, please believe me!"_

"_I'm not sure I can, not after what happened at that party." _I say angrily.

"_I didn't know you had a sister!" _He exclaims.

"_Well, now you know." _I say. There's a pause. But in the script, it says '_Ellie and Drake pause.'_ My character is Ellie, his is Drake. What, did you think _I _was _Drake_?

'_Drake leans in to kiss Ellie, but Ellie pushes him away with a disgusted look on her face.'_

"_Get away from me, you jerk." _I scowl at him.

'_Ellie walks away, leaving Drake behind.'_

"_Ellie!" _He shouts.

'_Drake tries to chase after her. But Ellie runs away.' _So I run…

"_Get lost!" _I yell.

That's when Glimmer walks in with Marissa. Glimmer is Drake's boss, and Marissa is Glimmer's character's assistant.

"_Ew, what're you doing with her?" _She crosses her arms.

"_Sorry, boss. I-I'll get back to work." _Josh says sounding anxious.

"_Yeah, you better." _She spats. He runs a hand through his hair.

"_Boss, be nice!" _Marissa whispers giving her a pleading look. Glimmer just rolls her eyes and shoos her away, but she stays.

"_I-It's just, there's this gir—" _

"_I don't need to hear your entire life story." _Glimmer snaps. I must admit, she's pretty good at playing a mean boss. _"Get back to work, worthless. Or you're fired." _She spits. He sighs.

"_B-Boss, be nice, he's one of our best employees. We can't just fire him!" _Marissa states with hand gestures. Glimmer gives her a death glare. Marissa looks scared, and I know she's not acting. Glimmer's death glares are _very_ scary. She nods and they both walk away.

That's when Clove comes in.

She plays Drake's older sister, Taylor.

He looks in her direction, and gives her a small smile. _"Hey," _She says. _"I just heard what happened. You have a pretty nice boss." _She says sarcastically.

"_Yeah, she's the best." _He rolls his eyes.

"_I brought your lunch," _Clove tries to change the subject.

"_Thanks." _Josh says with a smile.

There's a silence.

"_Look, Drake, I can't take it anymore. You need to just quit." _Clove says seriously. He has a shocked look on his face. _"I also can't take your boss, and I know you can't either. Just quit! She makes your life miserable." _

"_But, I love my job. I mean, my boss may be a horrible person, but I love what I do." _He tells her.

She purses her lips._"Okay. Well, I have to go. I need to meet a friend at that new coffee place on the corner." _Clove says.

"'_Kay. Have fun."_ He says. She nods, then leaves.

A couple of seconds later, we all come out.

"You all did amazing!" Josh complimented.

"Ehh, I guess. You were better." I shrug. He has a look of disbelief on his face. "Well, you're an _actual _actor! How on earth could we top you?"

"Katniss…" He says slowly.

"Yes?"

"No one's been cast as Ellie yet. You should audition."

My jaw drops.

"M-Me? Audition?" I stammer.

He nods. "Mhmm."

"Are you serious?" He nods again.

"Very. I'll be there with you, if you like."

"O-Okay!" I have a grin on my face. "But, I have to leave soon, I have to go back to school, and back to Seattle…" My grin disappears.

"It doesn't matter. If you get the part, we'll call your parents and your school, and you'll stay here for a few months." He explains.

"I don't know, should I?" I ask my friends.

"You're being crazy. Of course you should!" Glimmer exclaims. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! How lame would that be if you didn't audition? You'd totally regret it." Everyone nods.

"Okay…" I say. "But wait, I need to ask Peeta first."

"Who's Peeta?" Josh asks.

"He's my boyfriend." I tell him.

"Oh." He looks down.

"I'll be right back. Just give me a day to think about it." I say.

"Okay." He smiles. "Here," He grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes down something. "Here's my number. Call me if you say yes." I nod.

* * *

I walk back to Peeta.

"Peeta," I start. "Should I audition for a movie?" His facial expression is a mix of shock and confusion.

"Um. What?" He says.

"Josh said I should audition for the role of Ellie in his movie. Should I?" I ask.

"I-I don't know," He says. "Just, do what your heart tells you to do." He looks down at his feet, sadly.

"Okay, I will!" I grin. He still looks sad. Sadder than before, actually.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…" He thinks about it. "Fine. I'm fine." He walks away, leaving me confused.

I walk back to Josh.

"So, are you going to?" He asks.

"Yup." I say.

"Great. Auditions start Tuesday."

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you, Camilla for the wonderful idea for this chapter. I'm actually impressed with it. I kind of rushed it at first, until they went into the studio. Thank you all for the 50+ reviews! :D Hope you all like the chapter. REVIEW please? _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_OMG! 60 reviews? I love you all! *heart* Anyways, so when I wrote last chapter, there was this party where Josh is like, "Who's Peeta?" How ironic is that? Considering Josh is like Josh Hutcherson who plays Peeta… So, yeah. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins owns this amazing trilogy (I wish it wasn't a trilogy. I wish it was like Percy Jackson or something where it's like five books. But oh, well)._

* * *

**Previously…**

"_So, are you going to?" He asks._

"_Yup." I say._

"_Great. Auditions start Tuesday."_

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

I rubbed my eyes and groaned.

"Dude, you okay?" Gale asked. I looked at him, and nodded. He raised an eyebrow, then I shook my head.

"Okay, tell me." He said. I took a deep breath.

"I think I'm losing Katniss to Josh Wellston. She's even auditioning for his stupid movie." I say. "They're going to be co-stars and she'll be with him for a few months. She'll forget about me easily."

"No, no. Katniss loves you too much to forget you, or even go out with Josh Wellston."

_She loves me?_ I thought to myself.

"But what if, like, their agency or whatever, will, like, put them together for publicity and stuff." I say. He raises his eyebrows.

"Peeta, you've been spending way too much time in California," He smirks. "And I doubt that. Katniss won't let that stuff happen."

"I just, don't want to be away from her for so long. I can barely stand it _now_. I really don't want her to be in that dumb movie," I tell him. "But I told her to follow her dreams and stuff. But, I just want her to stay. With us."

He gives me a smile. "Don't worry, just, try to talk her out of it. She'll listen to you."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

**Tuesday:**

"Ah! I can't wait!" I say with a huge smile.

"You'll do great, Katniss." Josh says smiling.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"_Next is Katniss Everdeen!" _The voice calls.

"Good luck." He says. I give him a hug.

"Thanks. For getting me the audition." He hugs me back.

"It was nothing," He shrugs. "Now get over there!"

I go inside the room. It had gray walls, and everything was bland. The room was very boring.

"Name?" The lady asks.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"'Kay. I'm Alma Coin, and I'll be going through this with you." I nodded.

We did a scene, and she said I did amazing. Then she asked me a question:

"Can you sing?" I nodded slowly. "There's a part in the movie where she sings. It's called '_The Hanging Tree.'" _I opened my eyes in shock. _My father used to sing me that song… _"Do you know it?"

"Yes." I said barely loud enough for her to hear. But she did.

"Can you sing it?" She asked impatiently. I nodded.

"_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

"Tha-That was _amazing!"_ She said. "You've got the part!" She said. My eyes widened. I got the part. I got the part. _I _got the part. "I don't need to see anyone else. Tell them to go home. _This_… is our Ellie." Alma said to the man next to her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I said.

"You may go now." The man next to her said. So I left and saw Josh waiting outside for me leaning against the wall. He looked at me, then smiled.

"So, how'd you do?" He asked.

"I… I got the part!" I exclaimed.

"No way!" He said grinning.

"Yes way! I'm so excited!" I gave him a hug and he hugged back immediately. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. Even though people kiss on the cheek to their friends, I still felt weird about it. I'm only comfortable with Peeta kissing me.

"Oh, my gosh," Some girl in line yelled. She had to be around 14, 13. Somewhere along those lines. "It's Josh Wellston!" She screamed.

All the girls started screaming and squealing and asking for his autograph. We both ran out of there and ran faster as we went to the car.

He drove out of there and I grabbed my phone. I called Clove.

"Katniss, hey." She said calmly.

"I GOT THE PART!" I screamed into the phone.

"Oh, my gosh, you did?" She said excitedly. "Guys, guys!" I heard her say to Glimmer and Marissa.

"She did?" I can hear Glimmer ask.

"Yup!" Clove said happily.

"OH MY GOSH. GIVE ME THE PHONE!" She yelled.

"No! It's mine."

"JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"Gosh, fine."

"OH MY GOSH KATNISS, IS IT TRUE? YOU GOT THE PART? REALLY? OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T BREATHE." She said very, _very_ loudly.

"Gosh, Glimmer, relax. Yes I did!"

"SQUEEE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BESTEST FRIEND IS GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" She screamed. Josh must've heard it since he chuckled.

"Calm down, Glim."

"Fine, fine." She took a deep breath. "I CAN'T STOP YELLING! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Okay, I got to go now. See ya later." I say.

"OKAY BYE!" I hung up.

"Well, they're excited." Josh said. I rolled my eyes. Then I remembered. _Peeta._

I should've told him first! He's my boyfriend, after all.

"I'm calling Peeta." I tell him.

He pursed his lips then said, "Okay."

"Hello?" Peeta said.

"Hey, Peeta." I said.

"Hey! How's it going? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm super excited! I got the part! And Josh is driving me… Where?" I asked directed to Josh.

"I'm taking you back to your hotel." He said simply.

"Back to the hotel!" I told Peeta.

"Okay." He said. "Oh, you got the part?" He said.

"Yup!"

"Oh. That's great." He said flatly.

"Isn't it?"

"Yup. Amazing."

"Okay, Peeta, I have to go, I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Mhmm. Bye." He said, sounding disappointed and sad. _What's up with him?_

I heard him groan, he probably didn't realize I didn't hang up yet.

"Um, Peeta? I'm still here, you know…"

"Oh! Oops. Um, bye." He hung up.

* * *

I thought about the moment Josh kissed me on the cheek. I don't know. I felt kind of weird now, since in the movie they do this whole back story in the beginning, and I kiss Josh… And Peeta's going to watch that! Oh, no!

"Peeta, I don't think I should do the movie." I told him. He looked relieved, but at the same time, confused. Wait, relieved?

"Good. You hate publicity, you would hate your life after the movie." He said. I mean it was true, but this made me think one thing. _Doesn't he care? Is he not proud?_

"Oh." I said.

"What?"

"It's just that… I mean… Don't you care? Aren't you happy that I got the part? Aren't you excited for me?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"But what, Peeta? You should be happy for me. What's the matter?"

"It's just that…that…"

"Spit it out." I demanded.

"I don't want to lose you." He finally said. Lose me? What?

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Well, you're going to be gone for a couple of months, right?" I nodded. "Well, you might forget about me. You might go running to Josh Wellston."

"Peeta, I wouldn't! Don't think like that!"

_But Katniss, it's kind of true. You might forget about him. You might go to Josh. _The idiot part of my brain thought.

_No! Peeta's your boyfriend. And even though you haven't said it, it's obvious you love him with all your heart. You wouldn't go after someone else._ The amazing part of my brain thought. Yup. I nodded mentally.

"You know what, if it bugs you that much, I won't do the movie." I say. "I won't do anything you're not okay with."

"You don't have to," He said.

"No, I'm going to. And I don't want to lose you either. I can't even bear five minutes without you, let alone a few months." I hugged him. He hugged back.

"Okay, but you better call _Josh Wellston_ that, and the casting director," He said.

I smirked. Was he jealous? Might as well say that…

"What, are you jealous?" I say, still smirking.

"Noo," He says. I raise an eyebrow. "Kind of," He said quietly. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"What? You're not doing the movie?" Alma Coin questioned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just afraid I can't. I'm sure you can find another Ellie." I say. She grumbled something I didn't hear.

"Fine, Katniss Everdeen. But, if you ever want to do a movie, just give me a call." She said. I nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

I grabbed my phone and called Josh.

"Hey," He said happily.

"Um, hey, Josh."

"You okay? You sound upset…" He said worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just, can't do the movie."

There was a silence, but then he spoke.

"Oh, okay. I wish you could've. You would've been amazing." I blushed.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I say.

"We'll keep in touch though, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course, Josh." I could just feel him grin at my words.

"Okay, cool." He said, trying to keep his cool. I know these things. "Wait what?" I heard him say quietly. "Okay." He was talking to someone else. "Katniss, I gotta go. See you, later, 'kay?"

"Okay. Bye Josh."

"Bye, Katniss." I hung up. Glimmer raised her eyebrow.

She's been in my room the whole day, and Peeta was spending time with the guys.

"Ugh, you're so lucky. You get to be friends with Josh Wellston." She grumbled.

"Well, you're friends with him too. After all, we all helped run lines with him." I said. She thought about it.

"Fine." She mumbled. I let out a laugh. "Hey, want to have a slumber party?" She asked. I laughed more.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," I bit my lip.

"Okay, fine." I said. "But tomorrow, I'm super tired right now."

"Okay." We both flopped into the bed, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_There, she won't be in the movie and will forever be with Peeta. LOL. Next chapter will be the slumber party. LOLOLOLOL I posted two chapters in one day. I'm not even tired. GO ME! And...Review, maybe? Please?_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_Okay guys, I've been getting reviews saying, "Put Mavel with Clove!" Then I realized, "I've made yet another mistake!" *facepalm* it was MARVEL. I fail epic-ly there. And not only that, I re-read Spring Break, 'cause, that's what authors do, you know? And I saw that when Cato and Gale were racing, Gale yells, "Cato they're no way you can be me!" I mean to say BEAT. Oops. Not only that, last chapter in the A/N:, I put 'party' instead of 'part.' I also realized that this story WAS more cliché-y than my other story, All it Took Was One Dance. But in the beginning. I mentally facepalmed myself at every chapter. *Sigh*_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games, and I still think that it should have more books like Percy Jackson._

_(By the way, Percy Jackson is epic.) (And there's a mention of Ellie Goulding's **Lights**... I don't own it, and if you haven't heard it, you need to go on YouTube, and listen to that song NOW. And listen to the Bassnectar remix version too. I like it better than the actual song. :)_

* * *

"Clovee!" Glimmer yelled out. She knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" She shouted cruelly. She opened the door. "What."

"Wanna have a little slumber party with Katniss and I? It starts at eight, bring PJ's and any other thing you want."

"Sure, whatever." She closed the door.

We stood there for a moment. Then I said, "_That was easy." _In the Easy button voice.

I knocked on Marissa's door. She opened it.

"Hey," She said.

"Clove, Glimmer and I are having a little slumber party! Wanna join?" I say.

"Oh, cool. Sure! What time does it start?"

"Eight." Glimmer says. "Bring PJ's. Katniss and I already have stuff we can use." She nodded.

"See ya at eight!" I said. She nodded again and closed the door.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

"Did you hear that the girls are having a _slumber party?_" I say and laugh.

"Seriously?" Cato says with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup."

"Katniss doesn't seem like a 'let's-have-a-sleepover-and-do-our-makeup-and-stuff!' girl." Peeta says.

"I know, right? It was Glimmer's idea." I tell them.

"Of course." Cato grumbles. Then his eyes light up. "We should have a sleepover!"

"Oh my god, Cato. You spend way too much time with Glimmer." Peeta says and shakes his head.

"No, no! We'll just say we're going to have one, when really, we'll be spying on the girls! We _can_ see them from Gale's room. He has a window where you can see everything they're doing." He says.

I pondered about this for a couple of seconds, then I said, "Sure. Let's do it."

"I don't know guys, it doesn't seem right," Peeta says unsure of his decision.

"Oh, come on, Peeta! Live a little!" Cato says. Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Fine."

"Okay, it starts at eight, and we want to make it believable. So bring movies, popcorn, video games, chips, and all that other junk." I say.

* * *

**8:01 PM. (I'll be switching from the boys' mission, to the girls' sleepover party.) **

_**Girls **_**(Katniss's POV)**

I had Cookie Monster PJ's that I decided to wear. They're my favorite, honestly. It's a light blue-ish color that has Cookie Monster eating a cookie, (DUH. What else would he be eating, carrots?) with sleeves that go until the half of the arm, and then my bottoms are dark blue with cookies everywhere. Oh, yes.

Clove is just wearing a forest green tank top and loose gray sweats.

Marissa has a red top like mine, except no cookie monster, and the sleeves are brown instead of red. Her bottoms are black with a red stripe on the side.

And Glimmer, is wearing an azure shoulder off shirt with sleeves, with the number '12' on it in red letters outlined with white. And she's not wearing bottoms, but white short-shorts. But not too short, no. Just, short.

(Mine are clearly the best.)

"Let's get this party STARTED!" Clove yells while grabbing a radio and turns on loud, (but not too loud, the hotel will KILL US.) electronic dance music.

* * *

**8:05 PM. **_**Guys**_** (Peeta's POV)**

Katniss looked lovely in her Cookie Monster pajamas. It was, just adorable, really. Hers were the best of everyone's.

We lifted the shades just a little bit so we can get a view of the girls, since their shades were all the way up without them realizing it. I can hear the music from here.

Gale gave us all binoculars. Not those toy ones, though.

"Um. Gale? Why did you bring _binoculars?_"Cato asked.

"Well, why _wouldn't _I?" He replied. I looked down and shook my head.

* * *

**8:13 PM. **_**Girls:**_** (Katniss's POV)**

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Clove screamed out as Light's played by Ellie Goulding.

Clove, Glimmer, and I started singing loudly, but Marissa just sang quietly. We sang loudly for the fun of it. It wouldn't be as fun if we just sang to ourselves, would it?

* * *

**8:15 PM. **_**Boys: **_**(Peeta's POV)**

The girls have been singing, and singing, and singing, and singing. And not just singing. But singing _loudly._ Me and the guys started grabbing pillows and pushing them to our ears.

Now don't get me wrong, the girls sing really well. But it's too loud and the song is too long. Well it's probably not, but it's just… Taking forever for the song to end. For the girls, however, it's going to sound like the song has went by for only a second.

I groan loudly trying to block off the sound. But it doesn't.

_Finally!_ The song ended.

"Hey, Cato, hand me that slingshot," Gale said sticking his hand out.

"Why?" Cato asked, sounding bored.

"So we can shoot stuff at the girls! Now give me the slingshot."

"No."

"Give. Me. The _slingshot._" Gale said through his teeth.

"Hmm, let me think about it… No."

"Cato, _please_ give me the slingshot." Gale said flatly.

"All you had to do was ask." Cato smirked and handed him the slingshot.

* * *

** 8:27 PM. _Girls:_ (Clove's POV)**

"Popcorn!" I yelled and threw a piece of popcorn in Glimmer's hair. "Popcorn! Popcorn!" I laughed loudly and threw popcorn all over the place.

"Clove, stop!" Glimmer shrieked.

"Ha, ha, ha! No." I continued throwing popcorn at the girls, then I froze.

"You okay, Clove?" Marissa asked quietly.

"Shh," I put a finger over my lips telling them to be quiet. Katniss bit her lip then nodded.

I got on my knees and started crawling towards a table and I grabbed my phone. I got on the camera so I could see what's ahead of me. I kept crawling, but this time towards the window. I stopped. I put the camera on zoom. I lowered my body and put the camera over the window just enough for me to see something. And then I saw it. Or should I say _them._ No, I'll say 'it'.

I took a picture.

I got up and made a gesture that meant we can talk again.

"…Let's put on some music…" I said hesitantly. I turned it on and then gestured the girls to follow me.

We went inside the bathroom and I locked it.

I showed them the picture.

"They're _spying _on us?" Marissa exclaimed. I nodded.

"Apparently," I said.

"We need to do something about it," Katniss suggested.

"Right, and luckily, I have a plan." I said, putting on an evil expression. Katniss rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Still in Clove's POV… Just saying so you won't get confused…**

We played Mission Impossible theme song on.

We put our hair in side braids. (Katniss's idea. Pfft…)

We smeared black paint under our eyes in a straight-ish line.

We dressed in black pants and a black shirt so we can hide in the shadows. (That sounds creepy, huh?)

We have paint guns.

We are ready for _war._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**A/N: **_I started working on this chapter a couple of days ago, but I never got to complete it until today. It's long overdue, sorry guys. And like I said, I re-read this story, and I couldn't believe how cliché it was. I guess it was because I was younger-ish? I don't know. How you guys continued to read this is beyond me. Thanks for so many reviews guys! You guys are epic. And I had this weird idea of making a story called "Peeta's Ninja Adventures" based on a review I'd gotten saying I should make Peeta go on some ninja adventures earlier… You know who you are. Should I do that? Or should I completely abandon the idea?_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SO, __**SO**__, amazingly sorry for not updating in forever! Please forgive me:(. On to Catching Fire news, Gloss, Chaff, and Seeder has been casted! Yay! _

_Honestly, I can't wait to start school again. I haven't been social at ALL. Well, kind of, but barely. And I miss my friends. So far, all vacation, I've actually wanted to do work. That's how bored, and anti-social I've been. Yup._

_Sorry for the long Authors Note, sorry for the late update, sorry, sorry, sorry. _

_And there's a little bit of profanity, but it IS rated T, so…_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games, or its characters, or any of the songs, or anything. I OWN NOTHING. Except this story. That I own. Just not it's characters. And I am not making any $ by writing this._

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_We played Mission Impossible theme song on. _

_We put our hair in side braids. (Katniss's idea. Pfft…) _

_We smeared black paint under our eyes in a straight-ish line._

_We dressed in black pants and a black shirt so we can hide in the shadows. (That sounds creepy, huh?) _

_We have paint guns._

_We are ready for war._

* * *

"Open up the _damn_ _door_!" Glimmer screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Here, allow me," I say, and kick down the door. Oops. Well, I'll just have to fix it before the workers of this hotel notice anything.

"HA!" I scream, causing some of the boys to wince.

Their eyes widen in shock as they see what we're planning to do.

I even made up a cool name for us. Okay, okay, get ready… _The Careers._ Genius, huh?

"That's right! Fear us." Katniss smiles smugly.

"Oh, shit." Cato says under his breath. Now I smirk, and fire the first paint ball.

"They're attacking!" Gale yells.

"Take cover!" Peeta jumps over the bed and hides there. I mean, it's not like we seriously think that he disappeared or anything, I mean, _come on! _But we'll get him. Eventually.

I do a somersault, stand, and corner Cato. "Ooh, what's the matter Cato?" I whisper in his ear, "_Scared, yet?"_ I smirk.

"_Terrified."_ He whispers back, making me shiver. I widen my eyes and see that he's grinning. He can _not_ just flirt with me, he's with Glimmer! I immediately, I shoot him in the stomach, leaving a huge paint splatter all over it, then I walk away.

"AAHH!" Marissa screams. "What the freaking hell?!" She yells at Peeta. I look over to them, and see that Peeta took her paint gun, and shot her. I cover my mouth, trying to keep my from laughing.

I'm back to back with Glimmer. "Who shot Cato?" She asked.

"I did." I answer.

"Oh." She says, biting her lip.

"Why, did you want to shoot him?" I grin. She rolls her eyes.

"What did he say to you?" She says nervously. "Eeep!" She squeals as Peeta shoots her. He grins proudly, then looks over at me. He grabs Glimmer's gun and throws it to Gale.

"Crap!" Glimmer stomps her foot when she stood up. Peeta aims at me, then fires, but I immediately fall to the ground and roll my body in a different direction as a dodge. Thankfully, it works. I aim at him.

But right when I'm about to fire, he looks down and sees that he's already hit from a green paint ball. He knits his eyebrows in confusion, since he knows it wasn't me. Of course, I was confused too, so I looks behind me, and see that it was _Katniss _that shot Peeta.

She brings down her paint gun and smirks. "Why, hello Peeta." She winks at him. "Green is a good color on you."

He raises both of his eyebrows, and blinks slowly. Then he grins. "Well done, Everdeen," He starts. "And then, there were _two."_ Two? What is he talking about... Wait, me and Katniss... Katniss and me. Clove and Katniss. Katniss and Clove.

I turn my whole body, and jump behind the bed. I fire at Katniss, but miss horribly. "AWW, MAN!" I moan. Cato chuckles, and I give him a death glare. He throws his two hands up in surrender. I shake my head, and feel something hit my gut. I look down, where there is a big, yellow, paint ball splatter, on my shirt.

"Aw, I lost!" I say in a small voice, my head down, and walk towards the door. I look behind me and smirk. "Have fun cleaning this mess." Walk out the door, and close it.

* * *

**Cato's POV**:

Yes, I've got to admit, I do like Clove.

I know, I'm an _extremely horrible_ person since I'm dating Glimmer. And not only that, Clove is Glimmer's best friend. Which automatically makes me a bad person.

But, it's just a little crush! I am definitely infatuated with Glimmer. I have trouble saying, _'love'_ or things like, '_I love you_' to people, but if I didn't have trouble with it, I'd definitely say love. But we just got back in a relationship, and we're still mending the broken pieces. _  
_

I can't be like, "Hey Glimmer, we're over. Hi Clove, I'm about to kiss you since I'm drunk. Hey, Glimmer! Let's get back together! Did you know I love you?

...

NO. Just, no.

But I do like Clove, just a little bit. And watching her get nervous and irritated when I flirt with her is just... So _cute. _

And watching Glimmer get jealous is just..._ So adorable._

I know, I'm a sick person.

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

"NOT IT!" I scream as Clove walks out.

"NOT IT!" Peeta and Cato say in unison.

"NOT IT." Glimmer squeals.

"NOT...I'm it." Gale sighs. I grin and grab Peeta's hand, and we walk out.

"Wanna go to the beach? We can watch the sunset..." I suggest, poking his belly, knowing that _sunset_ orange is his favorite color.

Peeta nods nervously. "Sure." We walk and sit down in the sand.

I smile, and rest my head on his shoulder. After a couple moments of peaceful silence, Peeta breaks it. "Katniss, I gotta tell you something," He says anxiously. He runs his hand through his hair. _That's so hot... _But, if he's so nervous... Does he want to break up with me? No. He can't be. I can't even be thinking these thoughts, he hasn't even SPOKE yet.

"What?" I say, scared to know the answer.

He bites his lip. "Uh, you know what? Nevermind. Look at the pretty dolphins!" He points to the water. _There's no dolphins! _I think.

I roll my eyes. "Peeta... Tell me!" I beg. "And there's no dolphins!" I pout.

"I-I-" He starts.

I gesture him to continue. "Spit it out!"

**Peeta's POV:**

Come on, Peeta! Just say it! Why is it so hard to tell your girlfriend you LOVE her?

_Well, she might not love you back..._

_Or just doesn't want to hear it..._

__...

I shoo those thoughts away.

"Katniss, I love you!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Aaw, isn't Peeta the sweetest? Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish. I tend to do those a lot, if you haven't noticed already.__  
_

_Sorry that's it's so short, I promise a longer chapter next time. _

_School is starting fast, so I might not be able to update that much, but I certainly won't keep you waiting as long as you did for this chapter. Seriously, I haven't updated since the BEGINNING of August. And it's now the 16th! You all waited almost a whole month! Well, not exactly, but it's kind of close...? I'll TRY to update once or twice, maybe three times a week. Depends on how things are. _

_Have a lovely day (:_


	18. PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hi guys! Okay, so you probably all hate me because this isn't an ACTUAL chapter, but I do have two things to say:**

First of all, I don't have a beta. So I make tons of mistakes. I realize that. Like, I got a review saying that the person who sang Perfect two was Auburn, and I wrote Amber. I accidentally wrote Amber, I don't know why, my fingers have a mind of its own. So if I make a mistake, please point it out, so I can fix them later.

Second thing is, I'm planning on doing a rewrite of the story. People keep complaining how OCC it was in the beginning, or that it went downhill, but I'm going to fix that, and the mistakes. And I seriously left out some things, and I think Katniss liked Peeta WAY too fast, so everything's going to change. Well, not everything, but it's going to be better, trust me.

That's all I have to say, so...

Have a nice day (:


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_HELLO EVERYONE! :D Isn't today just…amazing? _

_A few days ago, my biggest crush ever talked to me for a full hour during Spanish class, pretty much ignoring our friends, and he walked me to one of my classes and we made small talk._

_Then, yesterday, he ran up to me, and we started talking about people in our community who show off their cars/motorcycles. Then he laughed at my jokes, and I laughed at his._

…

_Okay, I know it's not that big of a deal, but for me, IT IS. THERE WILL BE A BACK-TO-SCHOOL DANCE THING OR WHATEVER, AND I HOPE IT'LL TURN OUT THE WAY IT DID IN '__**All it Took was one Dance'**_ _EXCEPT WILL ALL THE 'ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY' NONSENSE, AND CLICHÉ'Y-NESS, AND KATNISS ONLY SEEING PEETA AS A FRIEND… *Cough* Lol, jk._

**YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO READ THIS:**

**Bad news: Hello everyone, I'm sorry to inform you that Spring Break will be ending soon. I'm not saying it's over NOW, no, I'm just saying that in a couple of chapters, it'll be done.  
Think about it: My Spring Break is usually about two weeks long. This story is like 18 chapters, plus this one, minus two from the beginning, which is 16, minus a couple for like a part 1, part 2 thing. Like, two chapters for one day. So…that's around 14, maybe 13…Right? RIGHT?! Okay. **

**My friend does this: hi !**

**I don't like how she puts a space, then adds like a billion exclamation marks. It's just super annoying. **

**ONE EXCLAMATION MARK IS ENOUGH, AND CAPITALIZE THE H. GOSH. **

**Sorry for the long A/N...**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games trilogy._

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

"_Katniss, I love you!"_

The words keep ringing in my head, over and over again. He…loves me? He loves me. Peeta loves me. Peeta Mellark loves me, Katniss Everdeen.

Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I

I open my mouth to try to say _something, _anything, but nothing comes out.

Peeta sighs. He moves his body to face the sunset. He scratches the back of my head.

Awkward silence.

I'm fine with silence. In fact, I'm perfectly fine with it. But _awkward _silences, I can't take. But the thing is, I don't know what to say.

"I understand it if you don't feel the same way, I'm just letting you know, I love you. I really, really, really, _really_ love you. With all my heart." Peeta says after a while.

"Peeta, I—" I try to say 'I love you too' but some idiot cuts me off.

"_Katniss? Katniss? Oh! Katniss! Katniss, HI!" _I hear someone shout.

I see him walking towards Peeta and I. It's Josh Wellston.

Why, _why_ did he have to come here _now?_

Josh stops right in front of me, grins, then says, out of breath, "Hey." Trying to be all smooth and stuff…

Seriously, Josh, we were about to have a moment! Ugh.

He scrunches his eyebrows, then points to Peeta. "Who's this?"

"My boyfriend." I say simply. He bites his cheek, and then nods. "Um, Josh? Do you mind? We were just talking…I'll be with you in a minute or so…"

"Oh! Yeah, that's fine. Okay, I'll uh…yeah, um… I'll be over…there." He points to the water.

_OH MY GOSH, JUST LEAVE ALREADY, _I think to myself.

Josh sprints towards the water, _clearly_ trying to show off how fast he can run. I scoff.

"So—" Peeta tries to say, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

Sparks? Please. This was bigger than _sparks._ Fireworks? Way bigger.

I entangle my fingers into his hair, and he moans.

I pull away, and say, "I love you, too." Peeta grins, then pulls me back into the kiss.

* * *

**Clove's POV:**

"OH MY GOSH, WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ALREADY?" I scream at Cato.

"No." He says flatly.

I look to my left, grab a knife, and throw it in his direction, but I miss (**A/N:** _She purposely misses. She truthfully doesn't want to hurt Cato, but she wouldn't admit that to herself_).

"Whoa!" Cato says as he runs behind the couch, taking cover.

"Leave, and I might not kill you." I say, scowling at him.

"I'm not leaving," He stands up, walks around the couch. "I heard you yell, and I'd thought I could be your hero," He smirks at me.

"All I did was trip," I sigh.

"Still!" Cato takes his hands in mine, but I swat them away. "Clove, I—"

"_No!_" I shout. "_Just leave me alone! Get out of here!_" I throw pillows at him. Actually, I throw everything that can fit into my hands.

Cato walks towards me, cups my face, and does something I did _not_ expect.

He…he kisses me.

At first, I start to kiss him back… then I stop, and try pushing him away, but he's too strong. I still don't stop trying, though.

"Hey Clove, here's those shoes you wanted to try on…" Glimmer walks in through the door, shuts it, then sees what's going on.

She freezes, and I start screaming as Cato keeps trying to kiss me, and I keep shoving him away.

"G…Lim…Mer! He…lp!" I scream, trying to pull away from Cato, but he won't let me go.

Then he sees Glimmer standing there.

Cato lets me go, and I start breathing heavily.

"G-Glimmer…" He says, sounding nervous.

I run away from Cato, and hide behind Glimmer. A tear falls from his cheek.

"_**I understand you trying to kiss her when you're drunk, but kissing her NOW…? I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH." **_She starts laughing, and I look at her with a face that's like, '_Uh…what?'_ "_**And to think…I liked you for all those years. Ha!" **_Cato starts to look concerned as Glimmer starts laughing hysterically. He starts walking towards her, and she screams at the top of her lungs, "_**GET AWAY FROM ME!" **_She starts bursting out into a fit of laughter.

I'm so going to kill Cato with that knife…

He made my best friend like…like THIS!

Glimmer starts sobbing, walks to the bed, and lies down, wrapping herself in a ball.

"I…Hate…You…So…Much…" Glimmer says between hiccups.

"Glimmer—" He tries to say.

"NO!" She starts crying again. "Just…go away."

I walk Cato outside my door, and push him to the ground on the hard cement. "Ow…" He whines.

"_You jerk!" _I get down on my knees, and start slapping him. "_You hurt my best friend!" _He starts groaning in pain.

"Okay, I'm done." I tell him with a wide smile. Cato sighs in relief. Then I kick him in the groin, really hard, and he groans louder, and drops to the ground. "Actually, _now_ I'm done." I grin sweetly at him, then walk away.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, *cough* That was… _

_Okay! Sorry I made Cato a bad guy. The story just needs more drama. You know? Anyway, you guys should check out this story by Camilla O'dair called '__**All tied up' **__It's really good, and you guys should definitely check it out. _

_SEE YA LATERZ. _

_Bye!(:_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi everyone! You guys are probably like, "Ugh, not AGAIN!" and probably hate me for not doing a chapter, but I have something very important to say:

Okay, so most of you keep asking me to update, when I haven't, and I am SO sorry. I've been with family for six days (SIX DAY WEEKEND! :D), at my grandparents' house, with NO wifi... It was horrible. Not the part where I was visiting family, but six days with no wifi was just pure torture.

Not only that, I've been writing a one-shot (I CAN WRITE A ONESHOT! WHOO!) that's pretty freaking long. I'm not even done and I'm at about 11,000 words. I like it so far, and I hope you all will too.

Okay, Spring Break: I'm sorry to say that it's almost over, just a few chapters left. And I'm kind of a fail, because it's FALL now...

BUT! I will be doing a whole bunch of sequels. My next story will be Winter Break, then Summer Vacation, etc. And I'll write a one-shot late December about all the characters on New Year's. Maybe Valentine's. Possibly Halloween.

OMG. OMG. OMG. OH MY GAWDD. 99 REVIEWS FOR SPRING BREAK! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. AND ALL IT TOOK WAS ONE DANCE?! YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AMAZING! *Gives cake to everyone*

The Train: WOW. I re-read it and literally LAUGHED at my typos, and mistakes, and EVERYTHING. So, I'll have to edit that later.

AND! The sequel will be up in early December. Probably because I'll be in a Christmas-y mood for the whole month.

Hope you all have a wonderful day!(:


End file.
